Honeysuckle
by Hesymi
Summary: TRADUCTION de Ipdrunknmunky : Uryû ne veut qu'une chose : réussir sa deuxième année de médecine. Mais pourquoi tout à coup doit-il faire face à une douzaine de shinigamis qui en ont après ses fesses ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Honeysuckle (traduction = chèvrefeuille)

**Auteur :** lpdrunknmunky

**Traductrice :** Hesymi

**Couple : **Ichigo Kurosaki - Uryû Ishida

**Coucou, me revoilà avec la traduction d'une petite histoire que j'ai découverte par hasard sur un couple que j'aime beaucoup et qui est trop rare. J'espère que vous aimerez, et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir en utilisant la fenêtre tout en bas !**

* * *

><p>- « Mon café au lait est froid », se met à ronchonner Kurosaki contre le rebord de son gobelet en papier. « On est là depuis combien de temps ? »<p>

- « Deux heures et… », Uryû s'interrompt pour vérifier l'heure exacte sur son téléphone, « trente-sept minutes. »

- « Putain ! »

Le rouquin se frotte le visage de sa main tâchée d'encre et la passe ensuite à travers ses cheveux indisciplinés. Uryû est dans le même état. Il soulève ses lunettes pour se masser l'arête du nez, histoire de faire passer la migraine qui semble poindre. Cela fait près de trois heures qu'ils étudient non-stop dans le petit café où ils ont passé leur commande. D'ailleurs, le reste de son thé au lait est depuis longtemps devenu tiède et les miettes de son muffin aux cranberries ont durcies. Et pourtant, ils ne sont qu'à la moitié des révisions qu'ils font en vue de leurs prochains partiels. S'il avait su que ce trimestre lui boufferait autant de temps, Uryû aurait tout fait pour s'épargner les habituels petits bobos et autres maladies infectieuses.

- « On devrait peut-être faire une pause et revenir après ? »

- « Nan. Si je m'arrête, je n'arriverai pas à me motiver pour recommencer à réviser cette merde », contre Kurosaki. Il fourrage dans les papiers autour de lui et mord dans le capuchon d'un marqueur de couleur orange. A ce stade, Uryû est convaincu qu'il se contente, en désespoir de cause, de surligner au hasard des mots ou des phrases. « Est-ce que tu as amené le livre de Physio II ? »

Tandis qu'il lui tend le livre demandé, Uryû soupire, se résignant à se replonger dans cette torture. Le problème avec médecine, c'est que vous faites ce que vous devez faire quand vous devez le faire, et après seulement, vous pouvez faire la fête. Uryû a pigé le truc lors des quinze premiers jours de sa première année. Et ça marche. C'est pourquoi, le week-end prochain, il va se bourrer la gueule. Il s'octroie ce bref instant pour rêver à ce projet qui va lui permettre de relâcher la tension.

Il est d'ailleurs tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il est à deux doigts de passer à côté de l'arrivée d'une voix familière.

- « Je me disais bien que j'avais détecté quelque chose de beau dans le coin. »

- « Yumichika ? », s'écrie Kurosaki. Il dévisage le shinigami tiré à quatre épingles, comme s'il était face à une hallucination. Peut-être est-ce dû au fait qu'ils ne l'ont pas vu depuis plus d'un an. Le plus notable, c'est qu'il est vêtu de son uniforme noir au grand complet, orné de sa touche personnelle. Comprenez : il ne porte pas de gigaï. « Ishida, tu le vois, pas vrai ? »

- « Oui, Kurosaki. Mais personne d'autres n'en est capable », marmonne-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'eux en guise d'avertissement. Quelques clients ont entendu le coup d'éclat de Kurosaki et en cherchent la source. « Sortons. »

Après un hochement de tête, ils remballent rapidement leurs affaires et quittent le café, Yumichika les suivant d'un air désinvolte. Derrière le bâtiment, dans une allée fort heureusement déserte, ils se retournent pour faire face au brun. Ils ont l'air grave, emplis de l'appréhension inhérente à des rencontres passées en tout point similaires. Il existe peu de raisons qui amèneraient un membre du Gotei 13 dans le monde réel, si ce n'est l'arrivée imminente d'une catastrophe. Lorsque le shinigami se met à sourire et à battre des cils en regardant Uryû, ils tombent en pleine confusion.

- « T'es là pourquoi, Yumichika ? »

- « Auriez-vous besoin d'aide pour un combat, Ayasegawa-san ? »

- « Oh, non. » Il écarte l'argument d'un geste de son poignet squelettique. « Rien de tout ça. »

- « Eh bien quoi ? », insiste Kurosaki alors que l'autre reste silencieux pendant quelques minutes. « Si ce n'est pas pour un combat, pourquoi t'es venu là sans gigaï ? »

- « Je me sentais l'envie de faire une petite visite à mon Quincy préféré », minaude-t-il en se tournant complètement vers Uryû. Il fait un pas en avant et plonge son regard dans celui d'Ishida. « Bien que j'ai vraiment envie d'un peu plus de contact, mon mignon, ces lunettes réfléchissent affreusement et ne font décidément pas honneur à ton incroyable regard bleu. »

Déconcerté par la remarque, Uryû se retrouve à court de mots. Il n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est supposé être une sorte de bizutage version shinigami ou un truc du genre, mais une chose est sure, ça commence à l'énerver. En ce moment, ils n'ont pas de temps à consacrer à des mecs narcissiques et ennuyeux au possible, qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire que d'emmerder leur monde. Lui et Kurosaki en font déjà bien assez en aidant à se débarrasser des hollows. Uryû est sur le point de le signifier lorsque l'homme lui arrache ses lunettes et les jette avec dédain sur le sol.

- « EH ! »

Il est coupé dans sa plainte lorsque Ayasegawa parcourt de ces doigts chaque côté de son visage et finit par s'approcher à quelques centimètres de lui. Il entend le sursaut médusé de Kurosaki faire écho au sien, tandis que l'autre homme ferme la distance entre eux et presse fermement leurs bouches ensembles. Là, tout de suite, l'esprit du pauvre Uryû est tellement ébranlé qu'il est incapable de réagir pendant quelques secondes. Secondes dont profitent Ayasegawa pour glisser ses mains sur les fesses du Quincy et les peloter amoureusement. Le geste a le mérite de le sortir de ses pensées et de repousser rudement le torse de l'homme.

- « La force, ça peut être beau aussi, Ishida-kun », dit Ayasegawa d'une voix basse et sensuelle. « Mais autant la garder pour quand on sera seul. »

- « Putain mais… »

- « Je crains de ne pas comprendre, Ayasegawa-san », fait remarquer Uryû avant que Kurosaki ne perde le contrôle. Il aimerait donner au shinigami le bénéfice du doute, puisque, par le passé, il a toujours été respectueux vis-à-vis de lui. « S'agit-il d'une blague ? »

- « Appelle-moi Yumichika. J'aimerais entendre mon prénom de ta voix si vivante et excitante. »

- « C'est Ikkaku qui est derrière tout ça ? », demande Kurosaki. « Ce mec a le sens de l'humour le plus bizarre qui soit. »

- « La seule personne qui soit derrière tout ça est moi-même. » Le shinigami a tourné brièvement la tête vers le rouquin pour cracher sa réponse. Après quoi, il se rapproche d'Uryû et lui envoie un sourire béat. « J'ai découvert le parfum d'un jeune Quincy fraichement éclos et je dois y goûter. »

Cette fois, Uryû évite le baiser. Malheureusement, le shinigami recourt au shunpo et le piège contre le mur en brique poussiéreux, juste derrière lui. C'est la première fois qu'un corps se presse contre lui, du moins ailleurs que sur un champ de bataille. La position lui arrache un cri, et il écarquille les yeux lorsque la langue d'Ayasegawa trace le contour de son oreille.

- « A-Ayasegawa-san ! »

- « Yu-mi-chi-ka », lui rappelle l'homme, en accentuant chaque syllabe dans un murmure brûlant.

- « Ishida ? », demande un Kurosaki inquiet. Uryû dont les yeux sont ancrés sur les plumes du shinigami, l'appelle au secours en bougeant frénétiquement la tête.

- « Lâche-le ! », fait le rouquin en tirant sur l'uniforme de l'autre pour l'écarter.

Suite à l'assaut dont il vient d'être victime, Uryû tente bien de se reprendre, pour finalement exhaler un cri lorsque le shinigami dégaine son zanpakutô.

- « Si tu veux la jouer comme ça, Uryû, je peux te _contraindre_ à te laisser toucher », décrète le brun avec un sourire, tandis qu'il libère son shikai.

- « Mais putain ! », finit par lâcher Ichigo. « Est-ce que Kenpachi a détruit ce qu'il te restait de cerveau ? Ishida n'a pas envie que tu l'emmerde en ce moment. »

Et tout d'un coup, tout prend une tournure plus grave. Le rouquin prend son badge, juste au cas où les choses dérailleraient. Il ne comprend pas comment quelqu'un peut pousser aussi loin la blague, mais toujours est-il que, de là où il est, il sent émaner du kidô du cinquième siège. Quant à Uryû, depuis une fameuse nuit de beuverie avec Hisagi, il connait les capacités d'absorption en énergie spirituelle de son zanpakutô. Bien entendu, il est confiant en son aptitude innée pour puiser l'énergie des autres, même lorsque les siennes sont au plus bas. Cependant, il préfèrerait éviter cette éventualité. Il se baisse une seconde pour ramasser ses lunettes qu'il met à l'abri dans l'une de ses poches.

- « J'apprécie l'offre, Yumichika-san », commence-t-il sur un ton agréable. Se faisant, il fait un geste à Kurosaki pour qu'il se décale, ce que ce dernier fait aussitôt. « Toutefois, je ne peux accepter vos sentiments. »

- « Hm. Rejeter l'amour n'est pas très reluisant. »

- « Quand bien même, je me dois de décliner. »

Immédiatement, il saisit le bras de Kurosaki pour décamper au plus vite. Usant du hirenkyaku, il fait trois bonds et supprime sa signature spirituelle, avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent encore un peu plus loin, pour parer à toute éventualité. Ils débarquent à la périphérie de la ville, où, pantelant, Uryû s'appuie contre un arbre.

- « Est-ce que ça va ? »

- « Oui. Pas l'habitude de faire ça… à deux. »

- « Je voulais parler de Yumichika », précise Ichigo en fixant le brun. « Bon sang, j'ai rien compris à ce qui vient de se passer. »

- « Etrange », confirme succinctement le brun.

La vérité, c'est qu'il est profondément choqué, indépendamment bien sûr de l'invitation quelque peu spontanée d'Ayasegawa. Déjà, pourquoi lui ? Ils se connaissent depuis plusieurs années et le shinigami n'a jamais montré un intérêt pour lui, si ce n'est un commentaire de temps à autre sur son apparence. Bien qu'il le suspectait, Uryû ne savait même pas qu'il était gay. Et surtout, lui n'a jamais dit à qui que ce soit qu'il l'_est_. Contrairement à Hisagi, Kira et Matsumoto, il ne devient pas bavard lorsqu'il est ivre.

- « Peut-être qu'on devrait contacter la Soul Society et… »

- « Non, je suis sûr qu'il s'agit d'un de ses caprices. Il est probablement déjà retourné dans sa dimension. » Uryû ne tient pas à rajouter plus d'embarras qu'il ne vient d'en subir. L'idée même qu'on recherche une explication au comportement du shinigami, lui retourne l'estomac. C'est déjà assez difficile que Kurosaki ait été avec lui. « Mettons ça sur le compte d'un mauvais jour et voyons-nous demain de bonne heure pour les révisions. »

- « Si tu le dis », fait Ichigo en haussant les épaules tandis qu'Uryû acquiesce. « Tu me lâches chez moi ? »

* * *

><p>Uryû a réussi à rentrer chez lui sans incident. Il ne sent plus le reiatsu d'Ayasegawa, ce qui ne veut pas dire grand-chose. Tout en préparant le dîner, il reste vigilent à la moindre fluctuation d'énergie autour de lui. Il parvient à manger près de la moitié de ses nouilles, lorsqu'il est interrompu par une nouvelle intrusion. Par chance, celle-ci vient de frapper à la porte plutôt que de débarquer en plein milieu de sa cuisine. Il ouvre la porte et se fige de surprise de voir Abarai dans l'entrée, en train de le regarder en souriant.<p>

Il est perplexe et ne le cache pas puisque, c'est en fronçant les sourcils qu'il salue l'homme : « Abarai. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

- « Nan. Tout va bien. Je peux entrer ? »

- « Mm. »

Le rouge pénètre dans l'appartement, son gigaï moulé dans un jean, un t-shirt et une veste en cuir. Il enlève ses chaussures et se met à analyser l'espace autour de lui. Uryû referme la porte. Il s'apprête à ouvre la bouche pour interroger Abarai lorsqu'il est devancé par celui-ci.

- « J'ai entendu que Yumichika était passé plus tôt. »

- « C'est exact. »

- « Le connard m'a doublé », marmonne-t-il. « Comme d'hab. »

- « Pardon ? »

- « Ishida, je sens que ça va te sembler bizarre mais… » A cet instant, le lieutenant de la sixième s'approche. Uryû se crispe, prêt, si nécessaire, à se faire la malle dans la seconde. « Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup. Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? »

- « Euh… »

Alors qu'il regarde dans les yeux de chiots d'Abarai, Uryû est presque cloué sur place par ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Tout comme Kurosaki, lui et Abarai se sont toujours querellés à propos de presque tout en dehors de la guerre. Non, même pendant la guerre, ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Et contrairement au rouquin, il n'a jamais développé avec le rouge de lien plus profond qu'une simple interaction et une compréhension mutuelle. Il connait plus ce shinigami qu'Ayasegawa, mais pas suffisamment pour justifier une déclaration d'amour !

- « J'ai pensé à toi ces derniers temps. Tes cheveux et tes mains, et la façon dont ton pantalon se serre aux meilleurs endroits. J'ai songé à la forme de tes yeux et à combien ils ont l'air surpris… tiens comme maintenant. Pour ta bouche… »

- « Abarai, c'est quoi ça ? », s'écrie le brun complètement perdu. « D'abord Ayasegawa, et maintenant toi… C'est quoi, une sorte de compétition à celui qui me fera le plus peur ? »

- « Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu as peur là ? Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

- « Alors pourquoi tout ça _maintenant_ ? Pourquoi moi ? »

- « Parce que… regarde-toi » Pour s'expliquer, Abarai le montre d'un geste. « Tu es à tomber, Ishida. Et tu sens _incroyablement_ bon. »

Les mots figent Uryû, ouvrant la voie pour qu'il reçoive son second baiser d'un shinigami de la journée. Pour être tout à fait honnête, ce baiser-là est plus agréable que le premier. Sans doute parce qu'il est donné par Abarai qu'il trouve plus sympathique et plus son type que le tristement célèbre Yumichika Ayasegawa, réputé beau et critique. D'ailleurs, qu'il le veuille ou non, le fait qu'il soit un jeune homme inexpérimenté en pleine santé et que deux superbes mâles soient attirés par lui, l'a mis dans un état d'esprit quelque peu ouvert.

C'est pourquoi, cette fois, il ne le repousse pas. Doucement, il répond au baiser. Une simple pression, c'est tout ce qu'il fallait pour encourager Abarai. Les grandes mains du rouge viennent épouser le dos du Quincy et le serrer contre sa large poitrine. Ses yeux se ferment sous la force et la chaleur qui émanent contre lui. Il comprend désormais pourquoi les filles gloussent toujours en se racontent combien il est relaxant d'être enlacé par un homme. Uryû a toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un truc de fille. Bon sang, qu'il se trompait !

Cherchant son souffle, il entrouvre légèrement ses lèvres, ce qu'Abarai interprète comme une invitation. Il approfondit le baiser en glissant sa langue qui s'en va câliner avec adresse la lèvre supérieure du brun. Autorisant l'intrusion, Uryû laisse échapper un étrange hum et imite son partenaire. Son geste est intercepté par la langue d'Abarai, et s'il trouvait jusque-là la sensation drôle sur sa lèvre, c'est une toute autre histoire de sentir la langue du shinigami sur la sienne. La dextérité de ce dernier, dont le langage est si peu châtié, le surprend. Mais il ne s'en plaint pas. À n'en pas douter, le résultat de décennies d'apprentissage.

Ce qui le ramène au plus important : pourquoi est-ce qu'Abarai lui fait subir ça ?

Il se détache de lui pour lui poser la question, mais l'autre continue de l'embrasser dans le cou, jusqu'à ce qu'il en atteigne la base qu'il suce et marque. Uryû pousse une sorte de gémissement qui ne fait qu'exacerber la volonté du shinigami, qui lâche alors un grognement rauque, avant de passer ses mains sous le T-shirt d'Uryû et de traîner ses paumes sur son dos, dans le seul but de descendre ses ongles émoussés vers la chute de rein. En même temps, il rive son attention vers l'épaule qu'il dénude légèrement et sur la peau de laquelle il laisse une trainée humide.

- « Attend, Abarai », tente Uryû en repoussant le shinigami à l'aide de son uniforme.

A présent, il sait qu'ils apprécient tous les deux ce qui se passe. Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Preuve en est la pression toute en chaleur qu'il ressent contre sa hanche. Et Uryû n'est pas loin derrière. Mais, il trouve que la journée entière s'est déroulée trop bizarrement et il refuse de plonger dans quelque chose d'aussi nouveau sans y réfléchir au préalable. Et ce, en dépit de la réponse inattendue et l'impatience de son propre corps.

- « Ishida », marmonne le lieutenant. Se pourrait-il qu'il se rende compte avec qui il est ?

- « On est en train de faire quoi ? »

Sans répondre, Abarai fait sauter la rangée de boutons de la chemise, se saisit d'un des mamelons, son autre main s'ancrant fermement contre la hanche pour le maintenir le Quincy qu'il emporte dans un baiser enragé. Uryû se tortille, partagé entre l'envie de se laisser aller au plaisir et la sonnette d'alarme qui retentit en lui.

Les yeux violets emplis de luxure d'Ayasegawa surgissent dans son esprit. Ce regard trouble qui s'est focalisé sur Uryû d'une manière inconnue pour lui jusqu'alors. Un peu comme s'il savait que seul Uryû pouvait le délivrer de son besoin. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il revient à la réalité : les yeux d'Abarai sont identiques. Il le pousse et le dévisage pour avoir confirmation. Le scientifique en lui est en train d'évaluer, de cataloguer, d'établir des hypothèses à ce sujet. Au-delà du désir sexuel, Uryû est conscient qu'il y a une faille dans l'attraction d'Abarai. Cela n'a tout simplement aucun sens. En outre, être attiré et être ami sont deux concepts différents et lui, il ne veut pas sortir avec Abarai. Il en est sûr.

- « Je vais trop vite ? »

- « Non… si, enfin, ce n'est pas le problème », explique le Quincy en faisant abstraction de l'expression inquiète de son ami. « Pourquoi es-tu là Abarai ? »

- « Parce que j'ai besoin de toi, Uryû ! »

Entendre prononcer son prénom aussi soudainement et sur ce ton fait écarquiller les yeux au brun. Abarai se rapproche de lui sans attendre une quelconque réponse, faisant réaliser à Ishida combien il est déstabilisant de le voir se focaliser sur une seule idée, à savoir lui-même. La situation va dégénérer si lui et Ayasegawa souffrent d'un délire commun. Heureusement, le zanpakutô d'Abarai est coincé avec son âme à l'intérieur du gigaï. Pourtant, Uryû sait qu'il doit se sortir de cet impair s'il veut éviter les ennuis.

- « Ok, ok », le rassure-t-il, réussissant à arracher un doux sourire à son partenaire. « Il faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose et après je reviens. »

- « Tu vas chercher quoi ? »

- « C'est une surprise. » Renji fronce les sourcils. Aussitôt, Uryû s'essaye à ce genre de sourire enjôleur qu'il a déjà vu faire par d'autres, avant d'ajouter : « Tu vas aimer. »

- « Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, je t'attends ici. »

- « Bien. Je reviens très vite. »

Le brun se saisit de son manteau et commence à reculer tout en continuant à sourire. Il enfile ses chaussures et ne prend pas la peine de saisir au vol ses clefs lorsqu'il ouvre la porte. Dès qu'il l'a refermée, il atténue son reiatsu et fonce comme l'éclair.

* * *

><p>Il a pris un itinéraire détourné pour semer d'éventuels poursuivants et arrive finalement à destination : le magasin d'Urahara. Uryû est convaincu que si quelqu'un dans cet univers peut l'aider à comprendre ce qui lui arrive, c'est bien ce fou de scientifique. Il prend le temps d'évaluer qui se trouve à l'intérieur et constate qu'Urahara est la seule âme présente. Il s'avance près de l'entrée et frappe à la porte à quatre reprises. Il est tard, mais pas au point de déranger le repos de qui que ce soit. Cela dit, il doit attendre plusieurs minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre pour révéler le propriétaire. Comme d'habitude, ses yeux sont masqués par le chapeau et l'éventail, mais il est bien trop soulagé de le voir pour se soucier de son manque d'esthétisme.<p>

- « Uryû-kun, que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

- « Je suis tellement content de vous voir, Urahara-san », commence-t-il avec un soupir de soulagement. « J'espère que je ne m'impose pas… »

- « Non-sens ! Entre, entre », chantonne le blond en faisant de larges gestes avec son bras. « Ça te dit du thé ? »

- « Un thé serait le bienvenu. »

- « Assied-toi pendant que je vais en refaire du frais. »

Tel un enfant perdu qui retrouverait la sécurité des bras d'un adulte, Uryû s'enfonce dans un coussin autour de l'immense table basse d'Urahara. Et pendant qu'il attend que l'autre le rejoigne, il s'emploie à trier ses pensées. Urahara revient et lui verse une tasse fumante de thé vert. Après quoi, il s'installe sur des oreillers posés à même le sol. Tout en regardant patiemment le Quincy siroter sa boisson, il éloigne son éventail, offrant un sourire bienveillant. Une vague de compassion envahit le Quincy en réalisant qu'il a parmi ses relations un allié aussi puissant prêt à l'assister, même pour des choses aussi futiles.

- « Connaitriez-vous une raison au fait qu'un shinigami débarquerait à Karakura pour harceler des mortels ? » Il préfère taire les détails embarrassants. « En particulier deux membres du Gotei 13 ? »

- « Mm, non… » Urahara regarde au loin, faisant mine de réfléchir. « Je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose comme ça. Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? »

- « Eh bien, c'est… euh… Une longue histoire. »

- « J'ai tout mon temps. »

Uryû acquiesce lentement, évaluant ce qu'il est prêt à dévoiler, cherchant à savoir comment il peut discuter de quelque chose d'aussi personnel avec cet homme, sans causer de tort aux deux shinigamis. Malgré le risque que cela comporte, il décide néanmoins qu'il n'a pas le choix.

- « Aujourd'hui, à deux endroits différents, j'ai reçu la visite de deux shinigamis : Yumichika Ayasegawa et Renji Abarai. » Faisant un hum compréhensif, Urahara observe attentivement le jeune homme, qui prend une grande inspiration et continue : « Leurs intentions étaient sans conteste amoureuses. »

- « Ah. »

- « Pourtant, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient montré le moindre intérêt pour moi auparavant. »

- « Je vois. »

- « Bien entendu, moi le premier, je ne les ai jamais encouragé en aucune façon. »

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Mais le plus étrange au sujet de ces évènements... », le front d'Uryû se fronce de rides au souvenir de ce qui s'est passé, « c'est que tous les deux semblaient être dominés par une sorte d'émotion ou influence. Ayasegawa-san a été jusqu'à dégainer et libérer son zanpakutô. »

- « Vraiment ? » Les sourcils d'Urahara se sont levés d'intérêt. « Comme c'est bizarre. »

- « N'est-ce pas ? Donc, j'espérais que vous auriez une idée ou un conseil… » Uryû fait des gestes avec ses mains, paumes retournées, « … qui pourrait m'aider à comprendre et trouver une solution à ce problème. »

- « Je crains que tu n'apprécies guère la réponse. » Urahara se met à secouer la tête avec tristesse, avant de soupirer et prendre un air grave. « Je suis surpris que ton père ne t'en ait pas parlé. »

- « Ryuken ? Pourquoi il serait au courant ? »

- « Parce que ce que tu es en train d'expérimenter est un cycle inhérent à ton héritage de Quincy, connu sous le nom : la phase du chèvrefeuille. » C'est la bouche ouverte que le brun fixe le blond continuer à débiter sur un ton terre-à-terre. « C'est le moment de la vie d'un jeune Quincy où il émet un faible niveau de phéromones très concentrées, destinées à attirer le compagnon le plus puissant, avec qui il partagera sa vie. »

Mise à part la similitude troublante de ces paroles avec le déroulement des évènements, Uryû ne parvient pas à accepter qu'il a failli dans son apprentissage de Quincy et que personne parmi son peuple ne lui a enseigné quelque chose avant que cela n'arrive. Et ne parlons pas en plus de l'idée que le compagnon le plus puissant soit apparemment un shinigami !

- « Non », murmure Ishida en secouant la tête. « Non, vous devez faire erreur. »

- « Je t'avais bien prévenu que tu n'aimerais pas. »

- « Mais c'est… c'est impossible. Un Quincy avec un shinigami, et un homme en plus ? Le fait que les shinigamis soient des âmes n'entre pas en ligne de compte ? »

- « Oh, tu préfères les femmes ? Je suis sûr que Rangiku sera heureuse de… »

- « Non !... Ce n'est pas la question ! » Il prend une grande inspiration pour se donner contenance, pendant qu'en pensée, il revient en arrière. Puis il demande : « Pourquoi le chèvrefeuille ? »

- « Parce que les substances chimiques que tu produis sont communément interprétées comme du nectar du chèvrefeuille sauvage. »

- « Attendez, Abarai et Ayasegawa ont tous deux mentionné à quel point je sentais bon… » Se sentant bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, Uryû enlève ses lunettes et les pose sur la table, pour apaiser le mal de tête qui revient et qui, malheureusement, se situe entre les deux yeux. « Ça ne peut être qu'une blague. Je n'ai jamais entendu un truc pareil. »

- « C'est quelque chose de rarement répandu parmi ton peuple. Qui n'arriverait apparemment que pour cinq pourcent de la population, et seulement chez des personnes avec des gènes extrêmement dominants. C'est la manière pour les meilleurs parmi les meilleurs de trouver un partenaire équivalent à l'âge de s'accoupler, et de leur donner la chance de concevoir la plus puissante progéniture. »

- « Mais alors pourquoi cela attire les hommes vers moi ? », lâche-t-il sur un ton à la fois irrité et lésé à cause de son foutu corps. « Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant sans un utérus. Et d'ailleurs, encore moins sans un corps humain ! »

- « Voilà une question intéressante. Peut-être que tes préférences innées ainsi que celles de ceux que tu affectes entrent en ligne de compte. Il pourrait y avoir de nombreuses autres raisons, la caractéristique étant si rare. J'estime qu'il existe une personne en particulier avec laquelle tu es biologiquement censé être… que ton corps tente d'attirer vers toi. »

- « Ne vous avisez pas de prononcer les mots 'âme sœur' ! »

- « Soit dit en passant, ce n'est pas juste biologique. L'essence même de ton reiatsu est imprégnée de cette lueur couleur or, qui traverse à la fois la distance physique et les dimensions spirituelles. »

Uryû avale le reste de son thé et se met à fixer les feuilles trempées au fond de sa tasse. Il repense à la réaction qu'il a eu face à chacun de ces hommes et la façon dont eux ont réagi. Pendant les deux propositions, il s'est assuré de n'avoir jamais voulu aller au-delà de simples contacts. Son comportement est resté irréprochable, contrairement au leur. Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'il obtient ce qu'il veut sans qu'eux n'aient le loisir de choisir ? Est-ce que les effets s'estompent après un moment ? Combien de temps cela dure-t-il ? Et que se passe-t-il s'il ne trouve jamais le _compagnon idéal_ ?

Alors qu'il s'apprête à énoncer certaines de ces questions, il est rendu silencieux par le regard de Kisuke sur lui. Un regard admiratif et étrange. Et là, il se rend compte que le blond fait aussi partie de ce groupe d'individus sensibles à sa personne. Un frisson traverse son corps tandis qu'il patiente. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi l'effet sur cet homme s'est révélé avec retard. Qui sait, Urahara est peut-être capable d'y résister jusqu'à un certain point.

L'excitation commence à monter et il réalise que le regard d'Urahara est en train de tomber sous une sorte d'emprise, comme s'il s'en enivrait. Les yeux sont absents, cachés par un voile et son corps se tend clairement. L'homme laisse fleurir un sourire paresseux sur son visage qui rosit jusqu'à son cou. Son regard est empli d'un désir absolu, le même que ses deux précédents harceleurs. Uryû constate qu'il ne s'habituera jamais à ce qu'on le dévisage ainsi. Désormais, son souffle devient laborieux. Sous sa peau sensible, son sang pulse d'excitation et, lorsque le blond se rapproche de lui, il ne s'y oppose pas.

Il se laisse allonger sur le tatami qui recouvre le sol et autorise l'autre à l'embrasser tranquillement. Là où Ayasegawa s'est conduit comme un égoïste et un opportuniste, Urahara est respectueux et attentionné. Sans l'écraser de son poids, il reste au-dessus du brun, écartant ses cheveux pour glisser une main sur son cou. Là où Abarai a agi de manière rude et insistante, Urahara se montre curieux et doux. Il parcourt du bout des doigts la peau et s'arrête à chaque nouveau contact pour obtenir son approbation. En fait, Urahara est en train de le séduire, là où les deux autres shinigamis visaient à le _prendre_.

Cela explique sans doute pourquoi il ne tire pas son arc lorsque les mains du blond viennent se poser sur la braguette de son pantalon. La chaleur irradie son visage et la façon qu'a cette langue de frotter contre la sienne l'inspire au plus haut point. Peu à peu, la friction du tissu fin devient une révélation. Uryû lâche un gémissement au moment où l'homme referme ses doigts sur le zip, le descend et le touche à travers son boxer blanc. D'eux même, ses genoux s'écartent, permettant à Urahara de s'installer confortablement entre ses cuisses. Pour lui apporter cette plaisante friction, les hanches du blond se substituent à sa main, qui grâce à sa liberté retrouvée, s'en va errer immédiatement de son ventre à ses flancs, autour des courbes de ses fesses, à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et derrière son genoux. Et tout le temps, il embrasse simplement Uryû.

Inconsciemment, le corps de ce dernier répond aux mouvements saccadés d'Urahara, allant à la rencontre des lentes oscillations. Il enregistre vaguement le concert de leurs gémissement, un peu comme s'il était un observateur extérieur. Il tire sur le tissu du kimono d'Urahara, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le fasse glisser pour le contenter. Puis il enfouit ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde, renversant au passage le chapeau et glisse son autre main au bord du slip avec manifestement un objectif bien précis. L'audace du plus jeune fait sourire en coin le plus vieux qui se recule, avant de venir pincer la pointe de sa mâchoire. Très vite, Uryû sent une tension et une effervescence se répandre dans son bas-ventre. Il est naïf, oui, mais même lui sait ce que cela signifie.

- « Urahara », fait-il en guise d'avertissement.

L'homme lui répond par un grand sourire, puis plonge sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser à nouveau avec passion. La cadence augmente et il ferme les yeux dans l'attente de ce qui va se produire, les mains refermées sur les bras musclés d'Urahara. L'orgasme le fauche en trois vagues incroyables, l'obligeant à rompre le baiser et à émettre une série de sons pour le moins surprenants. En réponse, il entend le grondement sourd du blond résonné dans son oreille. Tandis que son cœur retrouve un rythme plus lent, quelque chose proche du soulagement envahit Uryû.

Quelques instants plus tard, Urahara se recule et s'assoit pour récupérer son kimono. Il laisse en revanche le chapeau là où il est tombé. Uryû récupère ses lunettes, mais reste tel qu'il est, échevelé. En silence, ils échangent un regard. Puis, Urahara s'éclaircit la voix.

- « Cela devrait t'aider à contenir les effets pour les prochains jours. »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Ne te l'ai-je pas dit tout à l'heure ? Tu produis des _phéromones_ », explique le blond tout en réajustant ses vêtements et en lissant ses cheveux. « Leur sécrétion diminue si tu combles leur dessein. »

- « Donc, passer à l'acte ralentit la sécrétion et créé une sorte d'écran ? »

- « Exactement, Uryû-kun », s'extasie Urahara. Ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un juge son intelligence à sa juste valeur. Cependant, c'est une première que cela coïncide avec un tel orgasme. « Toutefois, ce n'est pas la seule raison qui m'a poussé à me sacrifier, je peux te l'assurer. »

Le Quincy comprend ce que l'autre lui dit, explicitement et subtilement. Et bien entendu, sa modeste confession est bien plus mature et plus à même de contenir l'attraction que celles d'Abarai et d'Ayasegawa. Néanmoins, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'Uryû ne ressent pas plus d'intérêt pour lui, qu'il n'en ressentait pour les deux autres. En outre, il ne peut s'empêcher de songer que ce phénomène oblige ses hommes à agir contre leur propre volonté. Aucun d'entre eux n'a émis l'idée de courtiser Uryû, et encore moins de devenir son _compagnon_ _pour la vie_.

- « Je suis flatté, Urahara-san », énonce avec soin Uryû, priant intérieurement que cela ne se termine pas comme les deux autres rencontres. Il ne se fait aucune illusion sur son incapacité à contrer un homme tel qu'Urahara dans un combat à un contre un. D'ailleurs, il est persuadé qu'il ne pourrait pas se battre avec quelqu'un avec qui il vient d'avoir des attouchements sexuels. « Mais je… »

- « Ça va, ça va. Je suis grand et je comprends », sourit le plus vieux avec bonhommie.

- « Merci pour tout », lâche le brun, une fois de plus soulagé par la bienveillance de cet homme. « Vous m'avez été d'un grand secours, c'est certain. »

- « Heureux d'avoir pu t'aider. Si tu souhaites utiliser la salle de bain, je t'en prie. »

Après avoir jeté un œil à l'état de ses sous-vêtements, Uryû hoche la tête.

- « Serait-il possible que je reste ici ce soir ? J'ai laissé Abarai chez moi et… »

- « Ce serait imprudent. »

- « Oh. »

- « Mon habilité à me contrôler est limité, compte tenu de ton émission continue, bien que réduite, de substances attirantes. Si tu restais ici toute la nuit, je ne suis pas sûr de ne pas finir dans ton lit. »

- « Dans ce cas, je vais m'éloigner de vous aussi vite que possible », promet le brun, la voix chevrotante parce que… Urahara est manifestement en train de le regarder comme un prédateur regarderait sa proie.

* * *

><p>- « Salut Ishida, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », l'accueille Ichigo quand il se pointe à son appartement. « T'as changé d'avis à propos du fait d'étudier ce soir ? »<p>

Uryû laisse échapper une grande bouffée d'air. Il s'est inquiété que Kurosaki ne soit pas exempt d'être touché par cette connerie d'évènement, ou quoi que ce soit réellement. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait nulle part où aller (pas moyen qu'il s'impose chez Chad ou chez Inoue), mais il aurait détesté mettre le rouquin dans le même panier que les _autres_. Ceux qu'il doit éviter à tout prix, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le moyen de cesser d'exhaler ces _invitations à le baiser_ vers tous les plus puissants shinigamis de la galaxie. C'est une chance qu'il ait en ce bas monde au moins un ami sur lequel il peut s'appuyer pour l'aider à surmonter ce passage critique. La seule difficulté va être de lui expliquer.

- « C'est une longue histoire. »

- « Bah, je viens juste de faire des onigiris, si t'en veux. »

- « Je meurs de faim », admet le brun en suivant son ami à l'intérieur. Il reconnait la touche de Yuzu dans la recette et sourit avec délice. « Kurosaki, je pourrais t'embras… »

Feignant une toux, il s'interrompt avant de finir sa phrase. C'est bien évidemment la dernière chose à dire à son seul allié. Mais ça n'aide pas que sa tête soit emplie avec des visions de baisers. Déconcertés, ils s'évitent du regard tandis qu'ils se déplacent vers la salle à manger, juste à côté de la cuisine. Uryû se concentre sur ses onigiris, en même temps qu'il réfléchit à la façon la plus diplomatique de demander à passer la nuit ici. Bien qu'il soit déjà venu chez Kurosaki, il n'est jamais resté. Au cours des cinq dernières années, leur amitié a progressé mais pas à _ce point-là_.

- « Alors quoi de neuf ? », demande Ichigo une fois leur repas terminé.

- « Tu te souviens cet après-midi, l'incident avec Ayasegawa ? »

- « Ouais. Est-ce qu'il revenu t'embêter ? », gronde Ichigo, énervé par l'idée. « Parce que je me ferai un plaisir de lui botter le cul ! »

- « Non, je ne l'ai pas revu. »

- « Bien. »

- « Mais Abarai m'a rendu visite. »

- « Renji était ici ? »

- « En fait, il se peut qu'il y soit encore », répond Uryû en avalant de l'eau. Il se met à jouer avec ses grains de riz en évitant le regard intense du rouquin. « Je l'ai laissé à mon appartement. »

- « Pourquoi il est venu chez toi ? »

- « Il est venu pour se déclarer. »

- « Il a fait _quoi_ ? »

- « Et on a en quelque sorte… fricoté ensemble pendant un petit moment. »

Kurosaki demeure silencieux pendant de longues minutes. Ils posent ses yeux sur Uryû et constate quelques subtils indices, comme cet affreux suçon dans son cou, ses vêtements froissés et ses cheveux décoiffés, ses traces de dents à divers endroits sur sa peau. Et que dire du fait qu'il est encore rouge près d'une heure après sa 'rencontre' avec Urahara. Uryû attend que l'autre intègre son apparence et la digère.

- « Putain, mais tu déconnes. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était attiré par les hommes ! »

- « Je suis allé chez Urahara après ça. »

- « Ouais et je paris qu'il sait ce qu'il se passe. Ça ne peut pas être normal que deux gars aussi droits qu'eux décide de virer de bord et de te courir l'arrière train, te vexe pas hein ? Et il a dit quoi ? »

- « Eh bien… »

- « Quoi ? », insiste le rouquin sur un ton impatient.

Uryû remonte ses lunettes et se tourne vers la fenêtre lorsqu'il répond : « Tout bien réfléchi, je préfère ne rien dire. »

- « Oh non, pas question. Ishida, tu me dis ce qu'il se passe ou alors je vais lui demander moi-même. »

Comme Kurosaki n'est pas du genre à faire des menaces en l'air, Uryû grimace avant de se résoudre à parler pour éviter cela. Il préfère ne pas imaginer ce qui arriverait si Urahara avait l'opportunité de relater ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux il y a une heure. Epargnons les détails privés.

- « Fondamentalement, on va dire que je diffuse des ondes. »

- « Bon sang, ça veut dire quoi ça ? »

- « Je…, c'est un peu comme… as-tu déjà entendu parler du mythe grec des sirènes ? » Il rencontre enfin les yeux du rouquin, vides de toute compréhension. « Il s'agissait de créatures qui par leur chant et le son de leurs voix, attiraient les pêcheurs et les marins vers elles. Lorsqu'ils entendaient leur appel, ils étaient incapables de leur résister. »

- « Tu chantes vers les gens pour qu'ils tombent amoureux de toi ? », demande l'autre avec un sourcil levé.

- « Non, je ne chante pas, mais c'est l'idée générale. »

- « Mais pourquoi tu ferais un truc pareil ? »

- « Je ne le fais pas exprès ! », s'insurge le brun, vexé. « Apparemment, c'est un truc Quincy ! »

- « Ah. Un autre truc bizarre typiquement Quincy pour surpasser les shinigamis, c'est ça ? » Uryû lance un regard au vitriol vers son ami. « Bon, et tu vas faire quoi à ce sujet ? Continuer à attirer des mecs jusqu'à obtenir un fan club au grand complet ? Eh! Au fait, pourquoi ce sont tous des mecs d'abord ? »

Le front d'Uryû vient s'écraser sur ses paumes. Faites confiance à Kurosaki pour envisager toutes les choses les plus stupides avant de s'attacher au plus important. Voilà la raison principale pour laquelle Uryû n'a jamais pu permettre à cet homme d'être plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'est déjà. Pas moyen de s'appuyer sur quelqu'un d'aussi bête. Un mélange de fatigue, dû à trop de révisions, et de stress est en train de faire chuter son humeur. Au moins, sa migraine s'est fait la malle. Quoiqu'il suspecte le traitement d'Urahara d'en être la cause.

- « Je suis gay, Kurosaki. »

- « Tu… _tu es gay_ ? » La note d'incrédulité dans sa voix est ennuyeuse, mais au moins il ne semble pas dégoûté. « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

- « Ce n'est pas comme si je le cachais, Kurosaki. En réalité, j'ai supposé que c'était plutôt évident. Je faisais partie du petit groupe de mecs au club de couture de l'école, je ne suis jamais sorti avec une fille, et j'ai un petit faible pour ce qui est mignon comme les papillons et les chatons », marmonne le brun à la table, parce qu'il est bien trop las pour redresser la tête. « Sans compter que j'ai fricoté avec Abarai et Urahara. »

- « T'as fricoté avec Urahara aussi ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un que tu n'as pas embrassé aujourd'hui ? Putain. »

Les mots le frappent. Il se redresse et découvre Kurosaki en train de secouer la tête et de soupirer d'irritation. Il ne parvient pas à comprendre pourquoi cela préoccupe tant le rouquin qui il a embrassé. Et encore moins pourquoi il semble furax. Sauf s'il déteste l'image mentale d'Uryû embrassant un homme. Encore une fois, la désapprobation lui fait mal.

- « Quoi Kurosaki ? Est-ce l'idée de moi intime avec quelqu'un qui heurte ta sensibilité ? », crache-t-il en plissant les yeux. « Ou méprises-tu seulement les putes en général ? »

Ichigo affiche une moue railleuse mais refuse de répondre. Dans un cri rageur, Uryû se lève de son siège et se dirige à grands pas vers la porte. Si c'est ainsi que Kurosaki veut se la jouer, eh bien Uryû fera sans lui.

- « Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

- « Loin de toi. »

- « Ishida, attend », fait le rouquin en se saisissant de son poignet. Le toucher envoie à travers le corps d'Uryû une sensation lourde et étrangère. Ça plus que toute autre chose le fait s'arrêter alors même qu'il était décidé à se débarrasser de l'emprise et à foutre le camp. Kurosaki a une expression inhabituelle sur le visage lorsqu'il dit : « Tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi, pas vrai ? Il se peut que Renji soit en train de t'attendre. »

- « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

- « Ecoute, reste ici ce soir et demain matin, on essaiera d'y voir plus clair, d'accord ? »

- « Je ne vais sûrement pas rester près de quelqu'un qui va me juger. »

- « Je ne te juge pas », s'écrie Ichigo. Puis, après quelques secondes de réflexion, il ajoute plus calmement : « Tu m'as surpris. Embrasse qui tu veux, je m'en fous. Mais pour toi et Renji, le mieux serait que tu l'évites, lui et toute personne qui se pointerait ce soir. »

Uryû l'observe avec scepticisme. Son langage corporel sous-entend le regret, et il sait qu'il n'a pas beaucoup d'autres options. Bien qu'il apprécie peu les insinuations de Kurosaki selon lesquelles il manipulerait les hommes contre leur volonté (pour ce qu'il en sait, c'est le cas), il préfèrerait rester ici plutôt que d'aller demander l'asile à une tierce personne. En outre, ils doivent encore réviser demain matin. Hors de question qu'une bizarrerie biologique vienne impacter ses notes !

- « D'accord. »

- « D'accord », répète Ichigo en abandonnant son poignet. Le sentiment tourbillonnant s'évapore dans les secondes qui suivent la perte du contact, faisant froncer les sourcils du Quincy. « Je vais te prêter un pyjama. »

- « Je dormirai dans ce que je porte. »

- « Ce n'est pas un problème. On peut mettre tes fringues à laver ce soir. »

Alors qu'Ichigo se dirige dans le couloir vers sa chambre pour récupérer un pantalon lâche noir et un t-shirt bleu, Uryû demeure dans le salon, un sentiment désagréable dans le ventre, malgré son récent repas. Un peu comme un besoin, l'impression vague se propage en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit contraint de poser sa main et de presser juste sous le sternum. Ce n'est pas de la faim qu'il ressent. C'est plus que ça.

Uryû se souvient de ce qu'a mentionné Urahara, le 'compagnon le plus fort possible'. S'il était pleinement sincère envers lui-même, il admettrait qu'il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul shinigami qui réponde à cette description. Encore faut-il que l'homme en question soit affecté par ce truc qui provient de son corps et de son âme. De plus, l'idée de sortir avec Kurosaki semble relever du délire, compte tenu de leur tendance à constamment se chercher des noises. Mais, à l'opposé, l'idée de sortir avec Kurosaki l'excite au plus au haut point.

Ça n'a pas de sens. Comme rien dans toute cette histoire.

Sans mot dire, il se saisit des vêtements offerts et va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et se changer. Lorsqu'il en ressort, Kurosaki est en train de mettre un drap sur le canapé. Après quoi, il jette un oreiller à une extrémité et une couverture à l'autre. Il darde un regard rapide sur Uryû avant de marmonner quelque chose d'indéchiffrable et de se diriger vers sa chambre. Uryû le regarde fermer sa porte, puis s'effondre sur le lit de fortune.

Comme d'habitude, il s'endort lentement. L'inconvénient d'être un génie et d'avoir une mémoire photographique est que l'esprit ressasse et trie tous les souvenirs de la journée avant de lui octroyer le sommeil. Vu les évènements d'aujourd'hui, le processus va être complexe. Uryû s'arrête sur les nouvelles sensations physiques, et elles sont légion. Bien sûr, penser au sexe commence à le réveiller. Il sert son poing autour de la couverture et lâche une respiration profonde pour dépasser ce stade.

Ensuite, viennent les émotions. Pour la plupart, surprise et confusion, avec un soupçon d'irritation. La dernière est largement imputable à Kurosaki pour avoir été comme toujours insupportable. Une fois cela appréhendé, c'est au tour d'une série de pensées dirigées justement vers le rouquin. Uryû détecte clairement son odeur sur les vêtements qu'il lui a prêtés. Une odeur qui déclenche une flopée de sentiments désagréables qu'il se refuse à analyser. A la place, il se force à couper court et peut finalement déconnecter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponses aux RAR en fin de chapitre**

* * *

><p>Dès le lendemain matin, Ichigo met les pieds dans le plat, en remettant le sujet sur le tapis entre deux gaufres.<p>

- « Donc, cette chose… »

- « Hm ? »

- « Cela s'apparente à… un truc sexuel ou est-ce que ça pousse aussi les gens à t'aimer, je veux dire vrai_ment t'aimer_, tu vois ? »

- « Je… je ne peux pas le dire avec certitude », bégaie Uryû. De son point de vue, il est vraiment tôt pour aborder ce genre de sujet bizarre. Non mais, parler de sa vie sexuelle avec Kurosaki ! « Ayasegawa semblait uniquement intéressé par de l'amour physique, mais Abarai a affirmé qu'il était amoureux de moi. Il m'a même demandé de sortir avec lui. »

- « Bah merde alors ! », s'écrie Ichigo. « Et Urahara ? J'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée de ce mec en train de déclarer sa flamme à qui que ce soit. »

- « Sa confession était plus une réflexion après coup », avoue le brun en se rappelant en détails ce qui s'est passé. « De toute façon, je suppose que se confesser après, est plus adéquat que de le faire avant que tu… euh… »

- « Tu ne t'es pas contenté d'embrasser Urahara, c'est ça ? »

Alors qu'il pose cette question, le rouquin a les yeux rivés sur son assiette, incapable de regarder Uryû.

- « Pas vraiment. »

- « Wow », murmure Ichigo pour lui-même. « Ça explique… »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Euh, rien. Oublie ce que j'ai dit. » Uryû le dévisage, se doutant qu'il y a une critique derrière ces mots. Ce d'autant plus que Kurosaki continue de fuir son regard. Malheureusement, sa curiosité est plus forte et il reprend : « Comment ça s'arrête ? »

- « Je n'en sais rien non plus. »

- « Urahara est au courant de ce qui t'arrive, mais il ne sait pas comment le soigner ? »

- « Il a dit quelque chose à propos de trouver une personne en particulier… et remplir certaines conditions. »

- « Conditions ? Tu veux dire baiser avec l'un des gars que tu attires ? »

Le corps d'Uryû a un soubresaut et il sent craquer sa colonne vertébrale. Il est persuadé que la situation ne pourrait pas devenir plus gênante qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

- « Si c'est ainsi que tu _exprimes_ les choses. »

- « Mais baiser avec Urahara n'a pas marché », fait remarquer Ichigo, augmentant encore d'un cran l'embarras précédent. « Je me demande pourquoi. »

- « Premièrement, je n'ai pas couché avec Urahara-san. C'était plus du… frottage », précise Uryû pour faire la différence. « Deuxièmement… »

- « Comment tu peux connaitre ce mot ?

- « Comment _toi_ tu le connais ? », crache-t-il en réponse car il sent la moutarde lui monter au nez. « Deuxièmement, ça a vraiment fonctionné, mais juste pour un temps. »

- « Donc cela n'a pas marché. Il ne l'a pas fait pour ton plaisir, Ishida ?

- « Il l'a très bien fait, Kurosaki. »

- « Oh, donc t'es guéri ? »

- « Tu sais que je ne le suis pas… pourquoi est-ce que tu t'entêtes sur le sujet ? »

- « Je dis juste que peut-être ce bon vieux Urahara n'est pas à la hauteur », ironise-t-il. Le brun le fixe jusqu'à ce que le rouquin le regarde à son tour. « Quoi ? J'ai tort peut-être ?

- « Lui au moins, il a _essayé_. »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Ça y est, ils s'affrontent, une foule de pensées étranges et inappropriées voletant entre eux. Uryû ne comprend pas l'attitude de Kurosaki. Au bout du compte, il devrait être reconnaissant à Urahara de l'avoir aidé. En tant qu'ami, il devrait être content pour lui. Au lieu de ça, il agit comme un enculé. Si Uryû ne le connaissait pas si bien, il dirait qu'il est jaloux. La vérité, c'est qu'il attend qu'Uryû admette qu'il s'est rangé du côté d'Urahara en partie parce que, contrairement à lui-même, celui-ci a eu la gentillesse d'essayer de l'aider tout en s'amusant avec lui.

- « Peu importe. Commençons les révisions, tu veux bien. »

- « Attend, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour ce truc ? Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire comme si de rien était, tout en provoquant le bordel ! »

- « Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? », se met à gronder le Quincy. Il se calme et ajoute : « Je compte me focaliser sur mes partiels d'aujourd'hui et ensuite m'attaquer à une stratégie pour régler ce problème. »

- « Mais… »

- « Maintenant on révise ! »

- « Euh… d'accord ! »

* * *

><p>La première série d'examens s'est extrêmement bien déroulée. Uryû est convaincu d'avoir réussi et se félicite en allant faire un tour au café entre deux cours. Un bento de sushis sous vide lui fait un clin d'œil et il ne discute pas longtemps avec lui-même pour décider de se permettre cette dépense. Tout en sirotant son thé et en dégustant ses sushis, il s'autorise à positiver. Après tout, les choses ne peuvent pas être catastrophiques, puisqu'il peut conserver un bon niveau dans ses notes et prendre le temps pour un bon déjeuner.<p>

Avec encore une demi-heure à tuer, Uryû s'installe dans l'une des salles de cours vides dans le bâtiment, pour pouvoir réviser quelques minutes. Par habitude, il détecte le reiatsu de Kurosaki un étage en-dessous. Il prend l'ordinateur portable dans son sac, soulageant son dos. Un léger craquement l'informe d'une présence dans la pièce. Et c'est suffisant pour faire éclater la bulle de bonheur qui l'entourait.

- « Salut Ishida », l'appelle Shûhei Hisagi depuis le tableau. « Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu. »

- « Hisagi-san », répond le brun en se levant doucement. Il jette un œil sur la porte, faisant sourire le shinigami.

- « Tu n'étais pas en train de penser à t'échapper, n'est-ce pas ? », demande l'autre d'une voix très basse. Il enfouit ses mains calleuses dans les poches de son jean jusqu'à y enfoncer ses poignets pourvus de bracelets cloutés. Le gradé jette un œil scrutateur à Uryû avant de faire quelques pas dans sa direction. « Je suis plutôt excité de te voir après tout ce temps. »

- « Ça fait longtemps en effet, mais, là j'ai un examen à préparer, donc… »

- « Ah oui c'est vrai. T'es étudiant, hein ? _Adorable_. »

Pendant qu'il échafaude un plan pour s'enfuir, Uryû se force à sourire faiblement pour répondre à l'œillade d'Hisagi. La façon dont sa veste noire sans manches et astucieusement lacérée colle à son torse, est particulièrement attrayante. Ça et le fait que son gigaï arbore les tatouages et le tour du cou qui le caractérisent. Oh, ainsi que ceux qui épousent ses biceps musclés. Uryû déglutit, les yeux rivés au chiffre de mauvais augure sur la joue du shinigami.

- « Oui, eh bien, il faut toujours chercher à s'améliorer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il sait qu'Hisagi est du genre à toujours s'entrainer pour atteindre un nouveau niveau de compétences physiques et mentales. Allant jusqu'à apprendre à jouer de la guitare et s'occuper de la publication du journal lorsqu'il n'enseigne pas aux recrues, qu'il ne s'exerce pas lui-même ou qu'il ne dirige pas ses hommes. Sans parler de son impressionnante maturité et sa grande moralité. Voilà les choses qu'Uryû apprécie chez lui.

Quelque part au fond de lui, le Quincy redoutait cette confrontation, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il a un petit faible pour Shûhei. En dépit de la raison qui lui ordonne de faire autrement, son cerveau est allégrement en train de sauter d'un scénario coquin à un autre le mettant en scène, lui et le shinigami au style punk. Il ne faut pas longtemps avant que son cœur ne se mette à trottiner d'une délicieuse anticipation. Au final, il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir décliner cette opportunité.

- « Tu vois, c'est ce que j'aime chez toi, Ishida », affirme le tatoué tout en verrouillant son regard dans le sien. Même si sa vie en dépendait, Uryû ne pourrait pas détourner les yeux. « Tout ce que tu fais est tellement _honnête_. Même lorsque tu te mens à toi-même, cela relève d'une sorte de vérité personnelle. »

Uryû ouvre la bouche, s'évertuant à trouver un truc à dire, mais déjà Hisagi est juste devant lui, le scrutant, voyant au-delà des vêtements. Car bien qu'il soit encore vêtu, du moins pour le moment, le jeune Quincy se sent déshabillé par le regard sombre. Hisagi soulève les lunettes et les pose sur le bureau contre lequel Uryû ne s'était pas rendu compte s'être appuyé. La courbure de son sourire augmente, rappelant celui du chat du Cheshire.

- « Je… je dois vraiment aller dans ce c… cours », balbutie Uryû. Il tremble déjà et Hisagi ne l'a pas encore touché. Ça va mal finir. « Donc, si tu veux bien m'excuser… »

- « Tu ne vas nulle part, gamin. »

Un sourire plein de dents rappelant celles d'un requin, un gracieux plongeon à genoux et Uryû se retrouve à regarder son pantalon et son sous-vêtement lui être arrachés. Hisagi ne perd pas une seconde. Le brun à lunettes étouffe un hoquet parce que la bouche de l'autre est un enfer autour de son érection si vite dressée. Soudainement, il ne dispose plus du QI nécessaire à aligner des phrases, encore moins des idées cohérentes pour décrire ce qu'il ressent.

- « Hi… Hisagi-san », tente-t-il, haletant contre les syllabes. « Aaah, là. C'est… merde ! Nnnh, ce n'est pas bien. On ne devrait pas… »

- « Dieu que tu es mignon quand tu divagues », fait l'autre en reculant, juste le temps de ricaner.

Après quoi, il se met à sucer Uryû jusqu'à la base, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. S'agrippant au bureau comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce dernier bataille dur pour conserver un semblant de tenue. Il y a une bonne raison qui le pousse à combattre cela et… c'était quoi d'ailleurs ? Hisagi est sacrément doué dans ce qu'il fait, à tel point qu'Uryû est convaincu qu'il en mourra s'il ôte sa bouche de lui. Une langue experte s'enroule à l'intérieur, effectuant une pression juste sous la tête, et la bouche d'Uryû s'ouvre en grand en lâchant un gémissement impuissant.

Sa tête est rejetée en arrière, exposant son cou et arquant son dos. Ses orteils se crispent et se relâchent alternativement à l'intérieur de ses chaussures, agissant de leur propre chef.

Clignant des yeux, Uryû se risque à abaisser son regard et son souffle glisse de sa gorge dans une expiration incrédule : les yeux gris d'Hisagi posent un regard acéré sur lui. Voilà encore la fameuse vision de cet insatiable désir qu'il inspire à ces hommes. Et le pire, c'est qu'il a l'impression de commencer à avoir un petit faible pour ça.

En parlant de faiblesse, ses genoux se sont mis à trembler. Il s'appuie davantage contre le bureau et accidentellement, s'enfonce plus loin entre les lèvres du shinigami.

- « Désolé », murmure-t-il car c'est tout ce qu'il réussit à dire. Hisagi fait un hum amusé et se met à loucher pendant un instant. Et déjà, cet heureux accident devient le point de basculement. Car tandis qu'il se mord les lèvres, il lui lâche : « Hisagi, je vais venir. »

Rien n'y fait, l'homme ne se retire pas. Au contraire, il en profite pour le reluquer sous toutes les coutures et pour appliquer une succion plus poussée, augmentant la cadence jusqu'à ce que les yeux d'Uryû se plissent et se ferment alors qu'il est frappé par la montée folle du plaisir. Ça brûle en lui comme un éclair fulgurant, lumineux et si puissant que ça en est douloureux. Il est encore à rechercher de l'air et à frissonner délicatement de petites secousses, lorsqu'il détecte avec retard Kurosaki s'approchant.

Hisagi se relève et très vite, Uryû réajuste son pantalon, au prix d'un immense effort. Au moment où Kurosaki ouvre la porte, Hisagi se penche et dépose un simple baiser au coin de sa bouche ouverte.

- « Bon sang Ishida ! », reproche de suite le rouquin en passant devant Hisagi qu'il éloigne. Celui-ci ne s'offusque pas de l'attaque, se contentant de lever un sourcil et d'afficher un air stoïque, tout en se laissant repoussé. « Je t'avais dit que ça arriverait. »

- « Kurosaki, attend… »

- « Et toi Hisagi, tu n'es pas capable de te contrôler, hein ? »

- « Kurosaki », répète Uryû en lançant un regard d'excuse au shinigami qui lui répond par un demi-sourire très flirt.

- « Je pensais qu'Urahara avait dit que tu étais censé être à l'abris pendant un certain temps », fait-il en aboyant à l'adresse du Quincy.

- « Quelque chose a dû changer. »

- « Ou alors, c'était que des conneries. Tu dois faire des efforts pour éviter ces mecs ! »

- « Comment ? Contrairement à toi, Kurosaki, ils savent comment masquer leur reiatsu ! A l'instant où je les détecte, c'est déjà trop tard. C'est simplement qu'ils sont meilleurs pour me trouver que moi pour les éviter. »

Le rouquin accuse le coup de mauvaise grâce avant de se tourner vers Hisagi.

- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu peux te ramener dans notre monde quand tu veux et accoster les gens ? », reprend son censé sauveur. Hisagi hausse les épaules avec désinvolture et le regard d'Ichigo s'assombrit. « Est-ce que tu as seulement _demandé_ à Ishida si tu pouvais l'embrasser ? »

- « Non, mais comme il semblait être d'accord pour que je le suce, j'ai supposé… »

- « Hisagi-san ! »

Kurosaki se tait aussitôt, sa mâchoire se fracassant par terre alors qu'il regarde l'un après l'autre les deux hommes. Comme Uryû ne nie pas, il semble pâlir. Le regard qu'il tourne vers Uryû est presque blessé et de le voir, celui-ci se sent honteux. C'est comme s'il avait déshonoré Kurosaki en autorisant Hisagi à agir. Puis, il réalise à quel point c'est ridicule et en fait fi avec irritation.

- « Fais ce que tu veux, Ishida », marmonne le rouquin en sortant à grandes enjambées de la salle.

- « Où en étions-nous ? », se met à ronronner Hisagi.

- « A aller en classe pour mon examen », déclare fermement Uryû alors qu'il lève la main pour tenir l'autre à distance. Heureusement, ce dernier obéit. Uryû, lui, se demande si le 'sevrage' évoqué par Urahara vient d'être renouvelé. Il ramasse son sac, ses notes ainsi que ses lunettes et se dirige vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il lance : « Merci pour ça, Hisagi-san. C'était plutôt… plaisant. »

- « C'est quand tu veux, bébé. »

Juste avant le début de leur prochain cours, il rattrape Kurosaki et l'agrippe par l'épaule pour l'arrêter, puisque l'appeler par son nom n'a pas marché. Tout comme la nuit dernière, le même flux massif d'énergie inconnue envahit tout son être jusqu'à ce qu'il brise le contact. Kurosaki lui jette un regard accusateur et s'éloigne à dessein de lui. Tremblant, Uryû abandonne et trouve son siège lorsque leur professeur entre.

* * *

><p>Rentrer chez lui sans être remarqué s'est révélé un exploit. Il n'avait pas lutté pour garder son esprit scellé, depuis qu'il vadrouillait pendant la guerre contre Aizen. Et cela ne l'aide pas qu'il tente en plus de fermer cette nouvelle catégorie d'ondes. Si Kurosaki n'était pas aussi prompt à jouer les crétins, Uryû ne serait pas obligé de faire cela. Tel qu'il est là, il a besoin de rentrer pour pouvoir changer de vêtement, laver ses sous-vêtements et manger un morceau. Il va devoir sûrement jeter ce bol de nouilles qu'il n'a pas fini.<p>

Il ferme à clef derrière lui et lâche un soupir en ôtant ses chaussures et en posant son sac sur la table. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et arrache ses lunettes pour attiser sa vieille amie, la migraine récurrente. Les lentilles, qu'il n'a jamais portées, commencent à lui sembler une bonne idée. De toute façon, aucun de ses admirateurs ne semblent apprécier ses lunettes, dans la mesure où tous ont commencé par les enlever.

Cette pensée l'emmène vers une autre série, un peu plus compliquée. Uryû s'avachit avec lassitude sur le sofa et regarde dans le vide pendant plusieurs minutes. Comme si le stress dû aux examens et au temps supplémentaire passé avec Kurosaki n'était pas suffisant, il a dû subir une collection de premières expériences sexuelles, pratiquées avec la main ou la bouche par un groupe d'hommes avec qui il n'aurait pas imaginé être il y a encore peu. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il envisage de perdre sa virginité.

En fait, il fait tout pour éviter d'y penser. En grande partie parce qu'il se refuse à admettre _avec qui_ il veut la perdre. Mais désormais, il abandonne. Il est inutile de se leurrer plus longtemps. Indépendamment du grand nombre d'hommes magnifiques, prêts à lui donner ce qu'il veut et plus encore, Uryû ne veut qu'un seul homme.

Et il n'est pas au menu.

L'acceptation relâche abruptement les vannes mentales du fantasme vis-à-vis du shinigami remplaçant. Kurosaki, si passionné et si franc. Kurosaki, loyal, gentil et intelligent. Sexy jusqu'à en être obscène, et sans même le réaliser. Attirant autant quand il fronce les sourcils en pleine réflexion que lorsqu'il sourit avec malice. Uryû est frappé par un frisson inconnu et incompréhensible, qui fait naître en lui une étincelle de chaleur. L'attrait qu'il ressent pour son ami est quelque chose qu'il a banni depuis longtemps. Libéré, cela fait des ravages en lui et fait bouillir son sang aussi vite que quelques épisodes érotiques de seconde zone avec de pâles substituts. Etonné par sa réaction, il prend son pouls et est stupéfait par le résultat.

Pourtant, il atteint un nouveau niveau de tachycardie lorsqu'il entend un coup contre sa fenêtre et voit une silhouette se cacher de l'autre côté. Il se met debout et attend. Comme l'intrus ne rentre pas avec fracas à travers la vitre, Uryû fait doucement le tour de la table basse et cherche à l'identifier dans l'obscurité…

- « Kurosaki ? », demande-t-il dubitativement. « C'est toi ? »

- « Qui d'autre est-ce que tu connais avec des cheveux oranges pétants ? », le défie Kurosaki tandis qu'Uryû soulève le volet. Le rouquin est sous sa forme de shinigami, peut-être en train d'effectuer ces patrouilles auxquelles il aime tant se livrer. « En dehors d'Inoue. »

- « Je dirais qu'elle est plus proche du châtain tirant sur le roux… »

- « Peu importe », rejette l'homme agacé en roulant des yeux. « Ce n'est pas comme si je masquais mon reiatsu. »

- « Je concentre tous mes efforts à cacher le mien pour me préoccuper du tien. »

- « Tu dois rester vigilent, Ishida », le réprimande Ichigo. Il entre dans le salon, tout en tenant avec soin Zangetsu, et referme la fenêtre derrière lui. « Ça fait dix minutes que Renji fait le tour du quartier. »

- « Quoi ?! »

- « T'inquiète pas, je l'ai renvoyé. »

- « Ce n'est pas le problème. »

- « J'ai pensé que c'était précisément le problème. Est-ce qu'il y en a un autre maintenant ? »

- « Non, je veux dire que depuis Hisagi et moi… » Uryû s'interrompt en voyant les lèvres de Kurosaki s'ourler de dégoût. « Cela aurait dû freiner mon 'influence' pour un temps. »

- « Ça n'est pas le cas », affirme immédiatement Ichigo.

- « Peut-être que cela s'estompe plus vite que ce qu'Urahara avait prévu ? » Décidé à appeler le commerçant aussi vite que possible, Uryû se rappelle brusquement que Kurosaki est censé être en colère contre lui. Au lieu de ça, il est venu vérifier et continue même à veiller sur lui. Toutefois, il sait qu'il est préférable de ne pas le mentionner et donc de débuter une autre chamaillerie. « Merci de t'être arrêté Kurosaki, mais ça va aller. Tu peux retourner à ta patrouille. »

- « Je n'étais pas en train de patrouiller. »

- « Alors pourquoi… »

- « Ce sera plus facile pour te protéger si je ne suis pas obligé d'abandonner mon corps en une seconde », explique-t-il pour répondre aux gestes d'Uryû vers son âme spirituelle. « Mon corps est restée dans l'appartement avec Yuzu jusqu'à ce que l'on revienne. »

- « _Nous_… attend, Kurosaki, je n'ai pas l'intention de demeurer sous ta garde. » Il lève les doigts pour remonter ses lunettes et transforme le geste en un frottement pour calmer sa migraine, lorsqu'il se rappelle qu'il lui faut les ôter. « J'apprécie l'aide jusqu'à un certain point, mais je serai très bien cette nuit chez moi. »

- « Putain ! »

- « Kurosa… »

- « Soit tu viens chez moi ou alors je reste chez toi », décrète Kurosaki sur un ton assuré. « Il est hors de question que je te laisse seul une seule minute, et ce jusqu'à ce que tu aies trouvé un truc autre que de concentrer tous tes efforts à te cacher, parce que ça ne marche visiblement pas. »

Le brun plisse les yeux et prend une seconde supplémentaire pour s'assurer qu'il a bien entendu. Avec un temps de retard, Kurosaki le remarque. Il regarde ailleurs et se décale. Il réajuste le fourreau de son épée et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- « Toi aussi, tu peux le sentir », énonce lentement Uryû. « Tout ce temps, tu as reçu une quadruple dose de quoi que je puisse émettre. Ce truc rend fous des shinigamis aguerris et tu… tu y es complètement insensible. Comment c'est possib… »

- « On doit y aller. »

- « Ne change pas de sujet, Kurosaki. »

- « Non, Ishida, on doit y aller », il l'exhorte, alarmé. Il saisit le bras d'Uryû et le tire dans sa chambre. « Putain, c'est Kenpachi. Donc tu vas emballer tes putains d'affaires et nous allons sortir de ce foutu merdier. Maintenant ! »

Pâle d'effroi, Uryû acquiesce avec obéissance, après avoir relâché son énergie et confirmé la menace. Heureusement que Zaraki n'est pas capable de détecter l'énergie de _qui que ce soit_, et à plus forte raison celle d'un Quincy inconnu. Il s'empare d'un sac vide dans son placard et y jette au hasard des fringues. Il a de la chance, sa trousse de toilette, qui contient notamment ses lentilles de contact, est déjà remplie et à portée de main, son sac de cours toujours prêt sur sa table, et il peut facilement vivre sans tout le reste pendant un certain temps. Ses pauvres plantes vont devoir souffrir.

Sans un mot, Ichigo agrippe l'un des sacs et ouvre en grand la porte devant lui. Laissant ses lunettes sur la table, Uryû fait son possible pour ne pas songer à ce qui lui arriverait s'il tombait entre les pattes de ce frapadingue de capitaine. Personne ne mérite un tel destin !

Ils utilisent le shunpo pour l'un et le hirenkyaku pour l'autre, afin de gagner dans la seconde l'appartement d'Ichigo. Dès qu'ils ont franchi le seuil de la porte d'entrée et qu'il a refermé derrière eux, le rouquin se détend. En voyant l'air confus d'Uryû, il lâche : « Travailler avec Urahara a ses avantages. J'ai fait protéger ce lieu avant d'emménager. Un filtre qui ne laisse passer les reiatsus que dans un sens. »

- « Donc, personne ne peut me détecter tant que je suis ici ? » Ichigo hoche la tête. Il doute quand même que l'énergie de Kurosaki puisse disparaître dès qu'il rentre chez lui comme s'il appuyait sur un bouton. Alors il pose la question. « Tu en es sûr ? »

- « Ouais. Urahara a ajouté une barrière qui cache l'apparition et la disparition des flux. Sors et vois si tu peux me détecter. Je vais élever mon énergie. »

Les flammes brûlantes et agitées de l'énergie du rouquin se mettent à exsuder de lui alors qu'Uryû se tient à l'entrée du côté extérieur, émerveillé qu'elles s'évanouissent sitôt la porte refermée. Il rentre et referme derrière lui. Pour la première fois depuis la veille, il peut relâcher la pression. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point le fait de refouler son énergie, et ce de manière constante, pesait sur lui. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit libéré. Il envoie à son ami un regard reconnaissant. Pour le perdre aussitôt. Grimaçant sous l'effet d'une sorte de douleur, Ichigo s'appuie sur l'arrière du sofa dont il empoigne le tissu sombre.

- « Il y a un problème, Kurosaki ? »

- « Rien », grince-t-il des dents en prenant de longues respirations. « Je vais bien. »

Après un moment, il se reprend et a l'air mieux. Il marche vers le couloir en direction de la chambre. Trop abasourdi pour exprimer ce qui le préoccupe, ce qu'il voudrait savoir ou simplement les idées qui se bousculent dans sa tête, Uryû préfère aller dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé.

- « Bonjour, Uryû-kun », le salue Yuzu. Il lui renvoie son sourire. « Ichi-nii m'a prévenu que tu viendrais, donc j'ai préparé un dîner pour deux. »

- « C'est très gentil, Yuzu-chan. Tonkatsu ? » _(Plat à base de porc pané)_

- « Avec du riz et des pois cuits à la vapeur ! »

- « Ça semble délicieux. Merci. »

- « C'est un plaisir », fait en gazouillant la jeune femme qui a conservé son sourire d'adolescente. « Ichi-nii m'a dit que tu n'étais pas bien ces derniers temps. Dis-moi si je peux faire quelque chose, d'accord ? »

- « Je… merci, je le ferai », accepte Uryû. Il ne se serait jamais douté que Kurosaki soit le genre à aller raconter à sa famille les problèmes de ses amis. Il est vrai qu'il a toujours été très proche de ses sœurs. « Si tu veux m'excuser, j'ai un appel téléphonique à donner. »

- « Bien sûr. »

Migrant vers le salon, le brun sort son portable et frappe la touche abrégée portant le numéro sept. Il lance un regard nerveux vers la chambre de Kurosaki. Elle est toujours fermée. A l'autre bout, Urahara décroche après la troisième sonnerie.

_- « Bonjour, le magasin d'Urahara, que puis-je pour vous ? »_

- « Ah, bonsoir, Urahara-san », commence-t-il doucement. Brusquement, un malaise l'étreint, à cause des souvenirs d'intimité partagée qui lui reviennent en pleine tête. « Si vous n'êtes pas trop occupé, j'apprécierais un petit moment de votre temps… »

- _« Relax, Uryû-kun »,_ répond l'autre d'un ton apaisé. Uryû peut quasiment imaginer l'homme agiter son éventail avec dédain. _« Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? »_

- « Eh bien, c'est-à-dire… je vais aller droit au but. En fait, je ne suis pas certain que votre premier conseil soit valable comme nous l'avions prévu. »

_- « La théorie du passage à l'acte était une voie sans issue, c'est ça ? »_

- « Exactement. »

_- « Je me suis douté que cela arriverait. »_

- « Alors pourquoi vous avez… »

_- « Tu as passé pas mal de temps avec Ichigo ces derniers jours, n'est-ce pas ? »_

- « Hm », fait le brun à contrecœur, « il se peut que j'ai… fait appel à ses services pour atténuer mon problème. »

- _« Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir meilleure personne pour te protéger de toutes ces queues qui te poursuivent »,_ proclame joyeusement le commerçant. _« Mais cette aubaine peut se révéler à double-tranchant. »_

- « Que voulez-vous dire ? », demande Uryû, ignorant de la précédent remarque. « Vous dîtes qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que j'émette des ondes à pleine puissance en dépit du fait que… euh… »

- _« Tu te sois soulagé avec un couple de démons fringants »_, termine à sa place et fort habilement le blond. _« J'en ai bien peur. Tu sais, au sujet d'Ichigo… »_

Le susnommé choisit cet instant pour se ramener dans le salon, à nouveau en pleine forme et fraichement douché. Il s'avachit sur le sofa à côté d'Uryû, dans un nuage de parfum subtil et brûlant. Ses cheveux mouillés font tomber quelques gouttes qui s'écoulent le long de son cou, avant d'être absorbées par le débardeur vert qu'il porte au-dessus d'un pantalon de yoga gris. Et comme Uryû est en train de visualiser le rouquin faisant du yoga dans ce pantalon et avec cette humidité, il rate complètement ce qu'Urahara lui dit.

- « Je vais devoir vous rappeler », murmure-t-il dans le téléphone, s'astreignant à ne pas regarder les épaules nues de Kurosaki.

_- « Demande-lui pourquoi il est le seul à ne pas être affecté par toi. »_

- « Je l'ai déjà fait. »

_- « Et il a changé de sujet, c'est ça ? Bon, eh bien, demande-lui pourquoi il t'aide ? »_

- « En quoi cela est-il pertinent ? »

_- « Penses-y, Uryû-kun. »_

La conversation téléphonique se termine ainsi. Se détachant de la télévision, le rouquin lui lance un regard oblique. Probablement suspicieux au sujet de l'appel. Uryû rassemble ses idées et considère le conseil du blond. Il ne voit pas bien pourquoi Kurosaki compliquerait son existence juste en étant là. En même temps, s'il y a bien une personne qui a pratiquement toujours raison, c'est Urahara.

- « Au fait, Kurosaki... »

- « Mmm. »

- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ? »

Il reçoit un coup d'œil doublé d'un froncement de sourcils. « Parce que même si la plupart du temps, t'es un crétin, tu restes mon ami. »

- « Donc, tu ferais la même chose pour n'importe lequel de tes amis. »

- « Eh bien… ouais, je suppose. »

- « Et cela ne te gêne pas qu'en fin de compte, tu protèges mon 'honneur' ? »

- « Ouais, dit comme ça, c'est bizarre, mais… je veux dire, t'as pas choisi, n'est-ce pas ? » Il s'est enfin tourné vers Uryû qui le fixe. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais avalé une pilule ou signé pour une expérimentation. C'est juste que ça _t'arrive_. »

Uryû considère l'argument pendant un instant. Il se demande si Kurosaki le voit comme l'une de ses âmes en danger, l'un de ces milliers qu'il doive prendre sous son aile. Ou s'agit-il de plus que cela ? »

- « Je pensais à un truc », fait-il soudainement pour changer de tactique. « Contrairement aux humains normaux, tu peux sentir les énergies anormales. Pourtant, contrairement aux autres shinigamis, tu sembles presque imperméable à elles. Pourquoi donc exactement ? »

- « Le dîner est prêt », annonce Yuzu en sortant la tête de la cuisine et en les observant d'un air candide.

Uryû gronde intérieurement. Bien sûr, il fallait bien qu'au moment critique, quelqu'un l'empêche d'entendre cette foutue réponse. Kurosaki est visiblement soulagé, puisqu'il bondit du sofa pour rejoindre sa sœur dans l'autre pièce. L'air renfrogné, Uryû ne bouge pas d'un cil et complote sa prochaine attaque.

- « Comment ça tu ne peux pas rester ? », hausse la voix nerveuse de Kurosaki. « Et ton chat… »

- « Mon petit ami m'attend », s'excuse-t-elle. « Mais je veux que vous profitiez du repas. Ichi-neko est un bon garçon, il ne vous embêtera. Promis ! »

- « _Ichi-neko_ ? », s'esclaffe à voix haute Uryû.

- « Mais s'occuper d'Ishida, c'est déjà faire du gardiennage de chat », se met à couiner Ichigo, hérissant le poil d'Uryû et lui arrachant un méchant coup d'œil.

- « C'est tout à fait équitable, Ichi-nii. Je me suis occupée de _toi_, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Ouais, mais… »

- « Je serai de retour d'ici quelques jours, pour le reprendre. »

C'est sur ces mots qu'elle fait un au revoir à Uryû et qu'elle les laisse seuls avec leur problème. Le brun prend le rouquin en pitié et décide d'une trêve jusqu'à la fin du dîner. Ichi-neko se joint à eux lorsqu'ils reviennent dans le salon pour recommencer leurs révisions en vue de l'examen prévu le lendemain. C'est une chose longue, aux poils hirsutes, avec des yeux bruns et une fourrure orangée, aux nuances proches des cheveux de Kurosaki. La vue du chat provoque chez le Quincy un éclat de rire.

- « La ferme ! », se plaint l'homonyme du chat, le rouge aux joues. « File-moi la calculatrice, tu veux ? »

- « Je veux dire, regarde-le ! », s'écrie Uryû. Il vient prendre le chat qu'il place délicatement sur ses genoux. A son contact, la bête commence à ronronner, en le regardant de manière curieuse. Après quelques minutes, il se met à le caresser. « Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas de la même famille que lui ? »

- « C'est juste un putain de chat. »

- « Il est mignon » Le brun abaisse son nez et s'en va toucher le museau du chat, après quoi il lui gratouille le dessous de la mâchoire. Il sourit lorsqu'il reçoit en remerciement un miaou chaleureux. Puis, la bête s'allonge sur le dos et montre son ventre pour que l'homme le caresse. Pris dans un doux vertige, Uryû obtempère par de légers frottements. « Il se pourrait bien que je chipe le chat de ta sœur, Kurosaki. »

- « Ce qui serait tellement _injuste_, Ishida ! »

L'ironie des mots fait redresser la tête d'Uryû pour voir la réaction de Kurosaki, mais celui-ci regarde ailleurs, levant sa main pour remplir son verre. Et c'est là qu'Uryû remarque que ses doigts se sont crispés plus que nécessaire autour du contenant à moitié vide. Lorsqu'il se retourne, son expression est vide. Il tend la main vers Uryû pour prendre la calculatrice, puis se remet à son travail avec une ardeur peu commune.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux RAR :<strong>

**Vampis19 :** il faut dire que tu ne peux pas beaucoup le suivre ce duo, vu le peu de fictions françaises le mettant en scène. Ravie que tu aimes et surtout, que tu sois allée voir la version originale.

**Anemone33 :** je ne suis pas aussi originale dans le choix de mes traductions que dans celui de mes écrits. J'aime écrire sur des couples originaux, mais j'aime lire aussi sur des couples classiques. Et puis le rouquin et le brun à lunettes, malgré l'évidence de leur couple, est quand même sous représenté. J'aime bien voir Uryû déstabilisé, lui qui symbolise le contrôle de soi et l'intelligence. Mais je suis surtout contente de te relire !


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponses aux RAR en fin de chapitre**

* * *

><p>Deux jours se sont passés et Uryû n'a pas plus l'once d'une solution, qu'il n'en avait lorsque ce bordel a commencé. Par contre, il en a fini avec ses partiels. Et comme promis, il a bien l'intention de se s'enivrer pour fêter ça. Kurosaki a une tout autre idée sur le sujet, comme il est en train de lui expliquer sur le trajet du retour.<p>

- « C'est juste… tu sais, c'est irresponsable, Ishida. »

- « Irresponsable, Kurosaki ? », répète ce dernier sur un ton railleur et en plissant les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. « Venant de toi, c'est un peu hypocrite. »

- « Va te faire voir, je ne suis pas hypocrite ! »

- « Je peux me débrouiller pendant quelques heures sans provoquer une orgie de masse », crache le brun, pour le coup irrité.

Il n'aime pas le fait que maintenant, Kurosaki remplisse le rôle de son père. En fait, il est son garde du corps depuis à peu près trois jours. Partout où va Uryû, Kurosaki est présent. Cela s'est révélé pratique plusieurs fois, notamment lorsque Izuru Kira a surgi d'un buisson, un bouquet de lys dans une main et un rouleau de poésie affreusement mièvre dans l'autre. Ou lorsque Shinji Hirako est apparu derrière lui, a posé sa main sur sa bouche et a tenté de le kidnapper alors que Kurosaki ne regardait pas dans sa direction. Et ensuite, il y a eu ce matin où Kensei Muguruma a donné un coup de poing au rouquin, pour ensuite plaquer Uryû contre un mur et l'embrasser, en mettant les dents plus qu'autre chose.

Uryû est reconnaissant pour l'aide, mais il faut qu'il mette les points sur les i puisque Kurosaki commence à lui donner des ordres. Surtout qu'il a attendu _toute_ la semaine que ce jour arrive. Lui refuser cette joie est tout simplement cruel.

Faisant la gueule au mot 'orgie', le rouquin insiste : « Non, je ne crois pas que tu puisses faire ça. Ou alors explique-moi pourquoi je suis vanné d'avoir dû éloigner tes guerriers en rut. »

- « Que ce soit bien clair : je vais me soûler. »

- « Ne peux-tu pas au moins boire à l'appartement ? »

- « Autant mourir d'ennui. »

- « Tu pourras jouer avec le chat de Yuzu. »

- « Ichi-neko en a probablement marre de moi maintenant », se met à pleurnicher Uryû, songeant à toutes les heures qu'il a passées à s'amouracher de cet adorable animal. « Donc, la réponse est non. »

- « Gah, d'accord ! On ira dans un bar », concède l'autre en balançant ses bras de frustration. « Mais seulement pour un petit moment. »

- « Qui a dit que tu venais ? »

Il vient de filer entre les doigts de Kurosaki. Usant du hirenkyaku, il parvient jusqu'au quartier désiré, à deux pas de l'endroit où se trouve son bar favori. Il va finir le chemin à pied pour ne pas surprendre qui que ce soit avec son apparition soudaine. Il sait bien que Kurosaki va mettre un bout de temps à le retrouver. Même dans plusieurs années, le rouquin sera toujours une buse pour détecter les reiatsus. Au fin fond de son esprit, Uryû l'imagine en train de le maudire et se met à sourire en commandant une boisson forte à avaler cul sec. Puis une autre qu'il engloutit aussi vite. Au barman qui le regarde inquiet, il explique qu'il est un étudiant en médecine. La prochaine tournée est en route.

En règle générale, plus il boit, mieux il se sent. Dès qu'il devient clairement murgé, il se sent sacrément bien dans sa peau. Il parle avec un groupe d'étudiants qui fêtent un anniversaire. Puis, il commente une partie de billard entre deux pros. Il monte alors à l'étage, et s'installe dans un coin au calme, juste à côté d'une jeune femme occupée à lire ses SMS sur son portable. Au début, elle semble amusée par lui, mais finit bientôt par redescendre, laissant Uryû seul dans une grande pièce faiblement éclairée. Il se lève avec beaucoup de difficulté. Pour se rassoir aussitôt.

Bon, il se peut qu'il ait poussé le bouchon un peu loin.

- « Pourrait-on trouver situation plus parfaite ? », chantonne un nouveau venu.

- « Pas même si nous l'avions planifié », répond un autre.

Uryû balance sa tête vers le haut et voit Ikkaku Madarame et Yumichika Ayasegawa s'approcher. Pour parfaire le gigaï qu'ils portent, tous deux affichent un sourire effrayant et identique. S'asseyant de chaque côté de lui, ils l'encadrent, le maintenant lorsqu'il tente de se relever une seconde fois.

- « Oh, mais attend », fait Ayasegawa. « Nous avions prévu cela. »

- « Ouais, parce que te sortir des pattes d'Ichigo a été plus dur que de faire porter à Yumichika ce kimono très coloré. »

- « J'adore ce kimono, Ikkaku ! »

- « Je n'étais pas dans les pattes d'Ichi… Kurosaki », s'oblige-t-il à proclamer, gâchant un précieux temps pour s'échapper. « Scuse-moi. »

- « Eh, mais on vient à peine d'arriver », gronde Madarame en ancrant une main sur son épaule. « Et tu vois, Yumichika avait hâte de terminer ce que vous aviez commencé il y a quelques jours. »

- « Je ne vois vraiment pas… »

Le chauve lui coupe la parole en se penchant pour grignoter et sucer son oreille. Sa main descend sur la hanche du Quincy, avant de s'étendre sur sa cuisse. Les lèvres d'Ayasegawa sont dans son cou, sur le côté opposé, et un doigt se courbe à l'intérieur de sa chemise. Appliquant une légère pression sur la fermeture, il la descend à moitié et glisse en douceur sur le torse.

- « Ça va aller, Ishida, on va prendre soin de toi. »

- « Ça fait longtemps que nous pratiquons, Uryû », ajoute Yumichika en murmurant d'une voix mielleuse. « Que nous perfectionnons chaque aspect du sexe. Ikkaku et moi, on va te montrer des choses dont tu n'as jamais _rêvées_. »

En fait, ça a l'air… incroyable. Il n'est pas surpris d'entendre que les deux hommes sont en couple. Il se contente de batailler pour respirer normalement alors qu'eux le caressent, l'embrassent et le lèchent dans une frénésie croissante. Ayasegawa penche la bouche du Quincy vers lui et y insère sa langue. Au même moment, Madarame passe la sienne sur la crête de son oreille et appuie la base de sa paume sur l'entrejambe d'Uryû, qui se met à gémir, surpris et essoufflé.

Les secondes s'égrènent et, entre eux d'eux, l'étudiant se débat entre l'extase et l'inquiétude. Dès qu'il ouvre les yeux, il réalise qu'ils ont ouvert en grand sa chemise qui tombe le long de ses bras. Son pantalon aussi est ouvert et le monticule formé par son érection semble se rebeller contre le sous-vêtement. Ayasegawa passe de sa bouche à son torse, suçant et taquinant chaque mamelon. Lorsqu'il tombe à genoux entre ceux d'Uryû, les mèches vaporeuses de ses cheveux viennent chatouiller la poitrine dénudée. Il se met à frotter ses mains de haut en bas sur ses cuisses tout en apposant des baisers sur son ventre.

- « A… attendez », proteste Uryû faiblement car il voit bien où ça va le mener.

C'est alors le tour de Madarame de l'embrasser pour le faire taire. Fermement, il agrippe le visage du Quincy et l'empêche de bouger. D'une certaine manière, Uryû se sent dissocié de lui-même, comme s'il n'était pas présent. Un peu comme s'il regardait un écran, sans le vivre vraiment. Les sons qu'il émet quand le cinquième siège retire son boxer et l'avale lui sont étrangers. Sa chemise roulée très serrée pour restreindre ses poignets, ne le déroute pas. Le fait que le chauve se déplace derrière lui pour le maintenir en place à l'aide de ses jambes et de ses bras ne signifie rien pour lui.

Les choses deviennent sérieuses lorsque son pantalon lui est entièrement ôté et que ses genoux sont relevés contre son torse.

- « T'inquiète pas mec », rassure Madarame lorsqu'Uryû se tend. « Yumichika est vraiment gentil lorsqu'il se donne la peine. Des mains douces, comme celles d'une femme. »

Comme promis, les mains du shinigami sont chaudes et douces lorsqu'elles effleurent et se saisissent de ses bourses. Madarame prend la verge d'Uryû à sa base et la guide vers la bouche de son collègue. Un genou libéré d'Uryû vient s'accrocher à l'épaule d'Ayasegawa. Ça n'avait pas bien duré longtemps avec Hisagi, mais ces deux-là l'attaquent en même temps et le jeune homme atteint le summum plus vite qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre. Le feu semble s'être déclaré dans son ventre et il est tout en sueur.

Malheureusement, le plaisir est reporté, à cause de la combinaison entre l'alcool et la pénétration de l'index de Yumichika à l'intérieur de lui. Uryû commence à protester mais deux doigts d'Ikkaku s'enfoncent dans sa bouche tandis que ses dents se plantent légèrement dans son épaule. Plaisir, inconfort et l'ombre de la douleur. Ces sensations le laissent tremblant et confus, bien qu'il bande encore.

Ayasegawa est adroit et il sait _exactement_ ce qu'il fait. Avant qu'Uryû ne puise suffisamment de force pour résister, le bel homme tape fermement contre quelque chose de si étonnamment sensible qu'il vient sans rien d'autre qu'un gémissement sourd. Paradoxalement, le plaisir induit est accablant dans sa violence. Son corps se cambre comme un arc bandé et Madarame retire précipitamment ses doigts mordus avec un juron amusé.

- « Ç'aurait été sympa de me prévenir », fait-il à l'attention d'Ayasegawa.

- « Mm, il a même bon _goût_, Ikkaku », vient la réponse étourdie.

- « Ah ouais ? Fais voir. »

Pendant qu'Uryû s'efforce de retrouver sa respiration, les deux shinigamis se rejoignent au-dessus de lui et échangent un baiser brutal pendant de longues secondes. C'est le chauve qui a pris le contrôle en agrippant une poignée de cheveux épaisse et en le tirant vers lui. C'est sa langue qui s'insinue la première dans la brèche, faisant gémir le brun shinigami. Uryû a déjà vu des baisers au cinéma, mais là on joue dans une autre cour !

- « C'est assez agréable », concède le chauve en reposant ses yeux sur Uryû. Un regard polisson s'affiche sur son visage du fait de l'intérêt suscité. « Eh, Yumichika, j'ai l'impression qu'il a aimé notre démonstration. »

- « Vraiment ? Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas continuer ? »

Uryû aimerait contester mais il sait que c'est inutile. De toute façon, ils sont trop dedans pour écouter. Yumichika pétrit sa cuisse pendant qu'Ikkaku grignote son cou, avant d'aller frotter de sa main à travers son pantalon, le cul de son collègue et amant. Le grognement appréciateur qui en découle est mélodieux. Uryû observe le brun aux plumes se mordre la lèvre et fixer le chauve dans les yeux, comme une invitation. Il rompt le contact visuel et prononce le prénom de Madarame tandis que ce dernier continue de le peloter et connecte leur bouche.

Avant même qu'ils ne se séparent, Uryû se découvre encore excité. Fort heureusement, le répit lui a permis de se remettre de l'offensive sexuelle qu'il a subie. Il commence à comprendre où il est et ce qu'il est supposé se passer. Le fait qu'ils soient dans un endroit public, présentement seuls à cet étage, virevolte dans son esprit. En outre, il y a l'objection habituelle, celle qu'il ne devrait pas abuser de l'emprise qu'il a sur les deux hommes.

C'est sur cette pensée que l'attention de ses deux partenaires revient vers Uryû. Brusquement, ils échangent leur place, avec une adresse comme rare homme puisse avoir, surtout pourvu d'une telle érection. Madarame baisse son jean et Ayasegawa relève les jambes d'Uryû pour exposer ses fesses et… oh bon sang !

Au bord de la panique, Uryû se réveille brusquement, comme s'il venait d'être atteint d'une balle de pistolet. Il n'est pas prêt pour ça. Il ne veut pas le faire. Il y a des limites que vous ne pouvez pas franchir à moins qu'elles signifient quelque chose à vos yeux. Et ce n'est pas le cas de ces deux-là. Ça n'a pas de sens car Uryû se contrefichent de ces hommes, alors qu'il devrait s'en soucier compte tenu de ce qu'il s'apprête à faire avec eux.

Rassemblant toute la concentration qu'il possède encore, il réussit à s'extirper de leur prise tentaculaire. Il commence à expliquer, tout en s'efforçant de se libérer du garrot en tissu qui entrave ses bras.

- « Je sais que vous êtes tous les deux sous l'emprise d'un genre de sort et que vous n'avez pas vraiment de contrôle sur ce que vous êtes en train de faire. Cela dit, je vous serai très reconnaissant si vous pouviez essayer de résister et faire appel à la raison, comme je l'ai dit, je suis très flatté d'être inclus dans votre… euh, ménage… mais pour le moment, je ne suis pas prêt pour ce genre d'aventure. »

L'argumentation les fait sourire et ils relâchent prise. Uryû est presque sur le point de crier victoire lorsque sa chemise tombe sur le sol. Il plonge pour saisir son pantalon et se recule dans un coin pour les tenir à distance. Avec précaution, il boutonne le vêtement serré sur son érection tenace.

- « Je t'avais bien dit qu'il aimait jouer les durs. »

- « Eh bien, on va la jouer comme ça, Ishida », promet Madarame.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, Uryû titube légèrement à cause de l'effort que cela lui a demandé. Il est quand même ivre de désir et ivre tout court. Son cerveau nage dans un bain de dopamine, ce qui ne va pas lui faciliter la tâche. Pendant quelques secondes précieuses, il réfléchit à un moyen de se barrer… mais c'est raté. Il se recule jusqu'à cogner sa peau nue contre la vitre froide de la fenêtre. Il pose la main sur la poignée et se demande s'il va pouvoir l'ouvrir et s'envoler avant qu'ils ne l'attrapent. C'est alors que la main sournoise de Yumichika agrippe son poignet, faisant cligner des yeux Uryû qui se met aussitôt à paniquer.

- « Ne faites pas ça », fait-il. « Je ne veux pas. »

- « Ce n'est pas ce que nous dit _ça_ », ronronne Ayasegawa en posant la paume de sa main sur l'entrejambe du brun.

- « On ne va pas te forcer. »

- « C'est vrai ? »

- « Non, pas si tu nous convaincs que tu ne veux _vraiment_ pas que nous te baisions », s'esclaffe le chauve. « Bonne chance ! »

Soudain, les deux hommes perdent leur sourire et tournent la tête dans la direction de la porte qu'ils ont verrouillée plus tôt.

- « _Ichigo_ », siffle Ayasegawa. « Ikkaku, que… »

- « Attrape-le, et foutons le camp, Yumichika. »

Malheureusement, avant même de finir sa phrase, Ikkaku est jeté dans la pièce par un Kurosaki furax et en uniforme noir. Le chauve va s'écraser avec fracas, au moment où la porte rebondit contre le mur et se referme. Il ne se relève pas. Son collègue libère le bras d'Uryû et s'éloigne de quelques pas, afin de tenter l'apaisement.

- « Tu vois, Ichigo, nous ne l'avons pas blessé… »

Kurosaki n'écoute même pas. Il donne un coup de genoux dans l'estomac du shinigami et le frappe encore au sol pour faire bonne mesure. Uryû se demande si finalement Yoruichi-san n'aurait pas enseigné à son ami quelques mouvements de shunkou. Alors qu'il continue à bouillir, le rouquin prend le temps de les observer, étendus et la respiration laborieuse. Puis il se dirige vers la chemise du Quincy qu'il saisit. Les yeux de Kurosaki se posent sur lui lorsqu'il la lui tend. Le regard est empreint de tout un tas d'émotions qu'Uryû est trop confus pour interpréter. Maladroitement, il glisse ses bras dans ses manches et tâtonne à la recherche de la fermeture. Impatient, Kurosaki avance les mains pour le faire à sa place.

- « Kuros… »

Uryû est interrompu par le rouquin qui ouvre la fenêtre, le saisit par le coude et l'emmène à son appartement grâce à une succession de shunpo vertigineux. Il regarde son ami ouvrir la porte en grand et le trainer à l'intérieur.

Aussitôt que la porte est refermée, Kurosaki laisse échapper un grondement sourd. Son regard féroce, empli de colère et d'accusation, transperce Uryû. Et c'est plus qu'il ne peut en supporter à cet instant. Une vague indolente de désir le submerge, réveillant ce qui subsiste de l'entrevue plus tôt, et il réussit avec difficulté à endiguer un léger geignement.

Il est conscient que Kurosaki doit le ressentir. Même s'il n'a pas remarqué ce qui se passe entre ses jambes, il doit désormais émettre à plein régime. La sensation des mains puissantes du rouquin enfouies dans ses avant-bras est immensément érotique, surtout que la façon dont il le tient est précisément ce qu'il veut. Il prend un instant pour se laisser aller à penser que cette colère résulte de la jalousie, plutôt que de la volonté de la sauver encore une fois. Pourquoi cela doit-il se passer ainsi avec Kurosaki alors que c'est complètement différent avec les autres, voilà ce qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre. Non, en fait il s'en fout.

- « Ishida », prévient le rouquin les sourcils toujours plus froncés.

Pourtant, il se soucie de Kurosaki. Après tout, ce dernier vient encore de le sauver, malgré le fait qu'il lui ait faussé compagnie pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête plutôt que de suivre ses conseils. Uryû est ivre, excité au-delà de l'imaginable, et il se sent tellement coupable qu'il en a du mal à respirer correctement. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche, aucune phrase cohérente n'en sort. Au contraire, ça ressemble plus à une succession de mots dictés de manière effrénée.

- « Je suis désolé Kurosaki. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû boire, c'était complètement irresponsable, et tu avais raison, j'ai provoqué une orgie, alors que tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était me détendre pendant un petit moment sans m'inquiéter des examens, du sexe et de _toi_. Ou de sexe avec toi. » Ces mots surprennent le rouquin pendant quelques secondes, après quoi il reprend son air courroucé. Uryû ne peut plus faire face à son regard. Il ferme les yeux et appuie sa tête contre le mur alors qu'il reprend : « Bon sang Kurosaki ! Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point tu me rends fou. Etre à tes côtés pendant tout ce temps, c'était de l'agonie, surtout que je suis déjà tellement serré que je pourrais juste m'assoir et me toucher pendant des heures… »

Brusquement, il se tait, se rendant compte de ce qu'il vient d'admettre. Ses yeux s'ouvrent d'effroi, dans l'attente du regard dégoûté de Kurosaki. A la place, il voit la même expression torturée que cette fameuse nuit, lorsque le rouquin s'est retenu brièvement au sofa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Uryû constate qu'il le tient toujours et ne comprend pas ce que cela signifie. Comme il ne peut imaginer quoi faire maintenant qu'il en a dit autant.

Kurosaki pousse un autre grondement et le relâche. Il se tourne et s'éloigne de quelques pas. Éloignement qui ramène sa migraine en force. Il le regarde serrer les poings et secouer la tête. Il suppose que Kurosaki est en train de combattre l'envie irrépressible de le frapper, bien qu'Uryû le mérite probablement. Car depuis le début de cette histoire, il s'est contenté d'être une épine dans le pied du rouquin. Et là, sa fierté l'empêche d'accepter les libertés qu'il a prises aux dépends de son ami. Comment a-t-il pu permettre à celui-ci d'aller aussi loin pour l'aider ?

Aussi, lorsque le rouquin pivote soudainement sur lui-même pour lui faire face et lève le bras, Uryû ferme les yeux et attend sa punition. Après tout, il lui doit bien ça.

Pourtant Kurosaki ne le frappe pas. À la place, il dépose au coin de sa bouche un baiser rapide, léger comme une plume, qui fait bondir le Quincy contre la porte, au point qu'il se cogne contre elle accidentellement. Les yeux écarquillés et l'air hagard, Uryû le dévisage. Sans bouger. Stabilisé par la surface solide derrière lui, il regarde Kurosaki, son pouls se répercutant contre sa gorge. Il discerne chez lui un combat intérieur, l'air de supplier Uryû, avant visiblement de décider de mettre tout ça de côté pour quémander un bécot peu exigeant.

Kurosaki se recule pour évaluer la réaction à cette nouvelle offense. Et Uryû ne lui en donne aucune.

A cet instant, mus par un imperceptible signal, ils se rejoignent de concert, leurs bras s'emmêlant et leurs bouches se scellant. Les mains de Kurosaki fourragent dans les cheveux noirs et encadrent le visage d'Uryû tandis qu'il approfondit le baiser. Le brun s'accroche à l'obi de son rouquin pour connecter leurs corps autant que leurs bouches. Et lorsque cela arrache un gémissement à Kurosaki, quelque chose en Uryû rugit de bonheur, l'amenant à repousser son partenaire et _le_ plaquer à son tour contre le mur. Son partenaire s'exécute de bonne grâce, allant jusqu'à permettre à Uryû de s'approcher plus près.

Lutter contre la langue de Kurosaki pour la dominance est la chose la plus excitante qu'il n'ait jamais faite. Surtout lorsque ses cheveux sont tirés et sa lèvre inférieure mordue. Uryû riposte en glissant fermement sa cuisse contre l'entrejambe recouverte du hakama. Un souffle brûlant vient réchauffer son oreille et les doigts abandonnent ses cheveux pour s'insérer dans sa chemise qui se retrouve déchirée. L'entrave ôtée, Kurosaki plonge en avant et marque en la suçant la peau à l'endroit du cœur. Uryû le laisse le malmener autant qu'il le souhaite parce qu'il est désormais ivre de beaucoup plus que d'alcool. Etrangement, il songe que si Aizen en personne se ramenait dans le salon, ils seraient incapables de ne pas continuer sur cette voie.

Cela dit, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne peut pas lui aussi le marquer. D'un coup de la paume de la main, il placarde le rouquin contre le mur et attire son attention d'un regard sévère. Après quoi, il écarte avec le pouce le menton de Kurosaki et se penche pour trainer ses dents le long du cou, juste à droite de sa pomme d'Adam. Dans son sillage, il laisse une trainée rose et humide. Le son émit par Kurosaki est brisé, presque une lamentation et son visage est tendu, limite malheureux. Uryû comprend que cela fait des années que l'autre le désire, que les innombrables regards discrets et les pensées inappropriées se manifestent maintenant. Kurosaki a toujours eu des vues sur _lui_ et cette seule pensée bloque la respiration d'Uryû dans sa gorge.

Son air piteux devient rapidement volontaire. Et après une idée lumineuse, Uryû tombe avec grâce au sol. En une seconde, l'autre est sur lui.

- « Ishida », fait-il à bout de souffle en ouvrant la ceinture du brun et baissant son pantalon. « C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

- « Non. » Un moment d'hésitation et Kurosaki est facilement repoussé et chevauché. Les lèvres d'Uryû s'ourlent d'un sourire espiègle alors qu'il dévisage le rouquin à travers sa frange ébouriffée. « Je veux que tu restes sur le dos, Kurosaki. Juste comme ça. »

C'est à son tour de déchirer le shihakusho pour révéler sa récompense. Le rouquin l'entraine dans un baiser mouillé, l'empêchant de progresser. Mais bientôt il saisit son érection épaisse dans sa paume lisse et en sueur. La tête de Kurosaki tombe en arrière, accompagnée d'un fort gémissement, et Uryû profite de l'opportunité. Il se jette sur le torse musclé et va se positionner entre les genoux relevés.

A cet instant, une pensée particulière lui revient en tête. Uryû se remémore la fameuse technique d'Hisagi et s'emploie à la reproduire du mieux qu'il peut. L'effleurement de la langue par en-dessous, puis un mélange de succion et de pression juste aux bons endroits. Sans mettre les dents. Les lèvres et les doigts s'activant de concert pour créer les sensations les plus extatiques. Du rythme et de l'humidité. Cela prend quelques minutes avant que Kurosaki ne se mette à haleter et à se tordre sur le sol comme s'il était à l'agonie. Il faut dire qu'Uryû a toujours été particulièrement doué pour apprendre.

- « Uunh, putain ! Ishida, s'il-te-plaît ! » Uryû ne sait pas pourquoi Kurosaki le supplie, mais il trouve que son côté sans défense est la chose la plus adorable qui soit. La prière muette d'Uryû se répercute contre la verge du rouquin, le faisant se tendre sous les secousses de plaisir, et lâcher les dents serrées après un grognement rauque : « Pas déjà, bon sang ! »

Soudain, Uryû a la tête sens dessus dessous. Avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrive, Kurosaki vient de le mettre sur le ventre, à même le tapis. Des mains calleuses frottent contre ses flancs, emportant vers le bas son pantalon et son boxer. Et puis, les mains surélèvent ses hanches et positionnent Uryû sur les genoux. Une langue chaude trace le contour de sa colonne vertébrale, tandis que des doigts se referment sur son érection, avant de bouger sur toute la longueur.

Tout en se déplaçant de haut en bas, Kurosaki murmure des mots salaces. Il embrasse une omoplate, lèche le haut d'une hanche, forme de ses dents une empreinte étonnante sur l'un des fesses rebondies. Uryû halète contre son avant-bras et pousse un cri lorsque le rouquin glisse un doigt habile dans une zone inappropriée. Probablement qu'il devrait dire à Kurosaki d'arrêter, mais la seule chose qu'il soit apte à faire présentement, c'est de ne pas l'encourager. Au contraire, il se satisfait de ne rien dire. Mieux vaut laisser ce foutu connard faire ce qu'il veut, parce qu'Uryû ne va pas s'en plaindre.

Il est toujours partiellement préparé de sa précédente rencontre, si bien que la suite se déroule dans la douceur et sans problème. Surtout quand les fameux doigts s'inclinent et presse en profondeur. Avec délicatesse et adresse, ils se tortillent à la recherche de quelque chose de singulier. Uryû aimerait lui dire comment trouver ce qu'il recherche. Cet insaisissable paquet de nerfs _inoubliables_ qui l'enverra directement à l'orgasme. Mais, l'idée même d'en discourir est, au mieux, intimidante. Cela ne prend cependant que quelques secondes à Kurosaki pour y parvenir et Uryû se retrouve à se cambrer contre lui, à laisser échapper tout un tas de sons déformés d'une bouche grande ouverte. Il appose la marque de ces dix doigts sur le tapis et parvient à dire un seul mot pour accompagner ce moment de jouissance absolue.

- « _Ichigo_ ! »

Il sent vaguement le reiatsu de son ami s'échauffer férocement lorsqu'il prononce son prénom. Les mains de Kurosaki s'ancrent à sa taille et Uryû se retrouve sur le dos, à recevoir un baiser ardent du mieux qu'il peut avec la moitié de son cerveau déconnecté. La langue fait des ravages dans sa bouche et finit par sortir Uryû de l'état de pure satisfaction dans lequel il était plongé. Il lui faut un moment pour réaliser que le rouquin est en train de murmurer quelque chose de désespéré contre ses lèvres.

- « Uryû », caresse-t-il contre la peau rougie. « S'il-te-plaît, Uryû. »

- « Baise-moi. »

Kurosaki cesse ses divagations et le fixe de ses yeux vitreux. Le regard est proche, mais pas tout à fait le même que ceux arborés par ses harceleurs. Après tout, il n'a jamais eu à dire à aucun d'entre eux quoi faire. Et maintenant, Uryû est plus sûr que jamais de ses choix. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, c'est résolu qu'il repousse et s'appuie sur le shinigami impressionné. Il lui donne un baiser langoureux et se positionne juste au-dessus et…

- « Ah ! U…Uryû ! », s'écrie le rouquin les yeux clos.

Il peut quasiment lire les pensées qui se baladent sur le visage sous lui. Des pensées qui disent à la fois qu'il s'inquiète pour Uryû et qu'il est complètement retourné par la sensation de glisser en lui et s'enfoncer aussi profondément. Car bien que déterminé, Uryû bouge lentement. Les mains tremblantes de Kurosaki trouvent ses cuisses comme ancrage dans cet océan de plaisir tumultueux. Il entend les miaulements sans défense de son amant, mignons et excitants au-delà de l'imaginable.

En appuyant sur le torse solide de Kurosaki, Uryû se stabilise et trouve un rythme confortable pour ses va-et-vient. La longueur épaisse et chaude à l'intérieur de lui est suffisante pour le rendre à nouveau pantelant. Son érection se gonfle et ses bourses se tendent. Il abaisse son regard vers Kurosaki, le voyant se déliter sous le pouvoir d'un jeune Quincy en train de le chevaucher. La prise des mains du rouquin sur lui s'accentue, comme si perdre ce contact reviendrait à mourir. Mais, plus que toute autre chose, la façon dont les yeux assombris du rouquin se ferment et s'ouvrent pour le regarder, conduise le brun dans un état proche de l'euphorie. C'est comme si Kurosaki ne voulait rien d'autre que s'occuper de lui pour toujours, mais que le dominer était un peu trop pour lui.

Le renfrognement habituel de Kurosaki s'intensifie sur son visage, chavirant Uryû plus vite que les autres signes manifestant que le plaisir monte en lui. Le Quincy aussi, est de nouveau proche de l'orgasme. Et bientôt, une source d'énergie surgit de l'intérieur et projette du blanc partout. Les détails s'évanouissent pendant que le monde d'Uryû se rétrécit au seul corps de son partenaire sous lui. Kurosaki l'enserre entre ses bras et l'emporte dans un baiser dominant, non seulement empli de désir et de reconnaissance, mais aussi plein de promesse.

Et lorsque Kurosaki vient en lui, l'appelant contre ses lèvres, il a l'impression que le reiatsu du rouquin explose et se répand dans son corps. Et aussi incroyable que cela paraisse, il sent sa propre énergie retourner la faveur. Les hanches ralentissent jusqu'à s'arrêter et Uryû se noie dans la bouche avide de Kurosaki. Il est déplacé sur le côté par les mains de son rouquin, qui glissent sur sa peau dans un mouvement tranquille. Malgré qu'ils soient à l'est, ils ne sont pas encore prêts à se séparer l'un de l'autre.

Des minutes passent sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Des gouttelettes de sueur s'écoulent sur leur peau lorsqu'ils cessent tout mouvement. Les mains se retirent et les lèvres se séparent. Les yeux s'ouvrent et les respirations redeviennent normales. Kurosaki écarte les cheveux d'Uryû de son visage. Il se penche vers l'oreille d'Uryû pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

Mais avant qu'Uryû ne puisse entendre, son esprit surchauffé se bloque brusquement.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il se réveille, enveloppé dans une couverture noire moelleuse, l'appartement de Kurosaki est vide. Bien sûr, Uryû est toujours nu. Il ne se souvient pas avoir déménagé du sol. Il repousse la couverture, s'assoit en clignant des yeux à cause de la lumière. Même avec les stores baissés, c'est trop lumineux pour ses yeux fatigués d'avoir conservé ses lentilles toute la nuit. Il sait qu'il devrait subir un sévère mal de tête mais… en réalité, Uryû se sent physiquement à merveille.<p>

Mentalement, c'est une autre histoire.

Ses pensées s'éclaircissent pour la première fois depuis que tout a commencé. Il se rappelle la nuit passée et l'instant où il a senti l'énergie spirituelle de Kurosaki déborder et se répandre en lui, le teintant de ses couleurs comme lui l'a fait avec les siennes. Bien qu'il n'assimile pas encore ce qu'implique cette particularité, il peut extrapoler ce que cela signifie. Et ce, même s'il se refuse à y penser.

Dire qu'ils se sont légèrement emportés, serait exagéré. Kurosaki et lui n'ont toujours partagé qu'une amitié superficielle, une fois dépassée leur animosité bien sûr. Aujourd'hui, Uryû reconnait que cela fait un certain temps qu'il y a entre eux de l'attraction, que malheureusement ils n'ont jamais évoquée ou même soupçonnée. Huit ans qu'ils se voient et il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer qu'il dirait un truc du genre _baise-moi_… non, pas même dans ses rêves les plus chauds.

Et pourtant.

Le plaisir était indéniable. Uryû a passé la semaine à se faire molesté par plusieurs shinigamis beaux et compétents, ce qui s'est révélé sympa la plupart du temps, et parfois gênant. Mais avec Kurosaki, c'était incomparable. Un peu comme mettre une étincelle et une supernova dans la même catégorie. D'ailleurs, rien que de penser au sexe avec lui, commence à lui picoter la peau. La fièvre qu'il a mise dans ses baisers a relégué au second plan sa propre respiration. Ou la prise possessive de ses doigts sur sa peau. Ses gémissements tellement stridents qu'ils s'apparentaient à des cris.

Uryû évacue ses pensées de son esprit et se lève, commençant à chercher ses vêtements. Il les repère aisément, entassés en une pile ordonnée sur la table de chevet à ses côtés. Curieusement, il porte sa chemise à son nez et constate qu'elle a été lavée. Il se demande combien de temps il a dormi pour que Kurosaki ait eu le temps de se lever et de lancer une machine avant d'aller en cours. Il ne trouve néanmoins son téléphone nulle part, l'obligeant à deviner l'heure qu'il peut être.

Il emprunte pour la septième fois la douche et revêt ses fringues propres. Il fauche un yaourt à Kurosaki et boit un verre d'eau. Il met la vaisselle propre sur l'égouttoir et se recule, bataillant avec un dilemme intérieur. Cela semble trop simple. Avant cette semaine, il n'avait pas passé plus que quelques heures dans l'appartement du rouquin. Lorsqu'ils étudiaient, ils le faisaient en général dans un espace public, comme un café ou à la bibliothèque. Ils ne faisaient pas grand-chose qui ne soient pas en relation avec leurs études universitaires ou la lutte contre les hollows. Pas de cinéma, pas de bars ou de jeux. Pas de voyages ou de fêtes. Ils se sont toujours tenus à distance l'un de l'autre.

Uryû comprend finalement pourquoi. C'est à cause de ça. Dormir chez Kurosaki et utiliser sa douche. Piller sa cuisine et utiliser ses appareils électriques. Baiser le long du mur et sur le sol comme une paire d'animaux parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas se donner la peine d'aller s'installer dans la chambre. C'est le début de quelque chose qu'ils ont à la fois recherché et fui. En plus, Kurosaki a toujours suscité un étrange sentiment chez Uryû, un mélange insolite de satiété et de faim. Une douce chaleur et une gêne qui le picote. L'intrigue et la colère. Passer la nuit avec lui a été une révélation.

Pourtant Uryû ne comprend _toujours_ pas tout ce que cela implique.

* * *

><p>- « Ah, bonjour Ishida-kun », lance Urahara derrière son éventail. « C'est tellement agréable de voir que tu vas bien ! Entre donc. »<p>

Uryû prend comme un point positif le fait que le blond soit repassé à l'utilisation de son nom. En plus, il n'a pas bondi à sa vue. Il suit l'homme dans sa salle de séjour et, comme demandé, s'assoit obligeamment à la table basse. Urahara lui verse une tasse de thé chaud. Poliment, il en boit une gorgée, avant de se tourner vers lui avec solennité.

- « Urahara-san, j'ai… »

- « … tu as couché avec Ichigo », le coupe l'homme en hochant joyeusement la tête. « Je sais. »

- « Comment vous l'avez… »

- « Son 'odeur' est encore sur toi. Pas dans un sens olfactif », rajoute Urahara lorsqu'Uryû se met à se sentir. « Je parle de spiritualité. Un lien comme celui-là a tendance à perdurer. »

- « Un lien ? Alors, ça veut dire que je _m'émets_ plus ? »

- « Pas plus que d'habitude. En fait, je dirais moins, puisque inconsciemment tu continues à masquer ton reiatsu. Mais tu ne sens plus le chèvrefeuille et… il me semble que je ne ressente plus l'envie de te toucher de quelque façon que ce soit. Malheureusement. »

Rougissant à cause de ce qu'implique le dernier mot, Uryû fixe le blond pendant un long moment. Rapidement, la nouvelle le fait passer par tout un flot d'émotions. D'une part, il est ravi de ne plus avoir à confronter des shinigamis entreprenants ou des vizards se ramenant pour s'amuser avec lui. D'autre part, cela montre que le _meilleur compagnon possible_ pour lui est de ce fait Kurosaki. Comme l'a expliqué Urahara, seule une personne en ce monde et dans n'importe quel autre pouvait en finir avec cette phase.

- « C'est, euh… », il hésite, songeant à dire _une bonne nouvelle_, mais la vérité c'est qu'il n'est pas sûr que ce soit le cas. « Je suppose… que c'est un soulagement. »

Qu'est-ce que cela fait de Kurosaki et lui ? Des âmes sœurs ? Des petits amis ? Des copains de baise ? Ou peut-être qu'il se fait des histoires. Uryû n'a pas envisagé que Kurosaki puisse lui en vouloir de l'avoir entrainé là-dedans. Pour ce qu'il en sait, le rouquin pourrait être en train de le maudire d'avoir persuadé le shinigami en lui (de l'avoir pratiquement forcé) à avoir une relation sexuelle avec lui.

- « Vraiment ? Tu n'as pas l'air très soulagé, tu sais », fait sobrement Urahara. Il observe le Quincy d'un œil critique lorsqu'il ajoute : « Tu devrais être heureux que cela se soit terminé si vite. Certains Quincy ont passé des années avant de trouver leur partenaire. Une chance pour toi que tu aies été aussi proche de lui tout le temps. »

- « Kurosaki n'est pas… »

- « D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais revenir en arrière. »

- « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » Voyant l'expression stoïque de l'homme devenir pensive, Uryû tente de refreiner la panique qui monte en lui. « Ce que vous dit au sujet d'un 'lien' entre Kurosaki et moi… vous ne pensiez à rien de particulier… n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Je crains bien que si, Ishida-kun. » Uryû resserre sa main autour de la tasse de thé. Rapidement, Urahara jette un œil à la porcelaine malmenée avant de poursuivre : « Une autre des raisons pour lesquelles peu de Quincy expérimentent cette phase du chèvrefeuille, c'est parce que c'est permanent. Une fois le lien créé, il ne peut être détruit. »

- « Donc, qu…qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire, Urahara-san ? Ce… ce n'est pas comme si Kurosaki et moi étions amoureux l'un de l'autre ! »

Le blond se contente de faire hum, tandis qu'Uryû voudrait crier et casser et piquer une crise comme il n'en a plus fait depuis qu'il n'est plus un gamin orgueilleux. Il voudrait prouver à Urahara qu'il a tort. Lui montrer à quel point il n'a pas besoin de Kurosaki. Mais il ne peut rien parce qu'il connait déjà la vérité, même si elle le terrifie.

- « Je ne suis pas en train de dire que vous devez rester ensembles 24 heures sur 24 et sept jours sur sept le reste de votre vie », le rassure doucement le blond. « Mais vous éloigner pendant de longues périodes vous donnerait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi pendant plusieurs jours. Pour un Quincy, rompre le contact avec son compagnon implique de perdre progressivement ses pouvoirs et sa vitalité. Alors que rester ensemble vous conduira toujours à un enrichissement mutuel. Eviter Kurosaki ne va pas te tuer, mais… compte tenu que vous êtes déjà amis depuis un moment, est-ce vraiment une idée insurmontable ? »

* * *

><p>Il a pris plusieurs jours pour y penser. Il a séché les cours qu'il partage avec Kurosaki jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse y voir plus clair. Non seulement Kurosaki ne s'en est pas soucié, mais il semble en plus qu'il l'ait aussi évité. Qu'il s'agisse de colère ou d'embarras, il ne peut pas le dire, mais il apprécie néanmoins le geste. Ce n'est pas qu'Uryû ne veut pas le voir, mais plutôt, qu'une petite bulle à l'intérieur de lui, grandissant au fil des jours, lui rappelle à quel point il aimerait revoir le rouquin. De préférence, pouvoir le toucher de temps à autre. Pourtant, il sait qu'il doit mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées avant de lui faire face.<p>

Le problème est qu'il ne peut pas tout analyser tant qu'il n'a pas parlé d'abord avec Kurosaki. Uryû se demande pourquoi celui-ci ne lui a jamais parlé de ses sentiments apparents. Pourquoi Kurosaki n'a jamais, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, essayé de le draguer ? Pourquoi il n'a pas fait l'effort d'approfondir leur amitié s'il le voyait de cette manière ?

Il est certain que les propres raisons d'Uryû pour avoir agi de même ne sont pas simples non plus. Il s'est toujours figuré que Kurosaki et Inoue sortiraient ensembles. Lorsqu'elle a quitté le pays pour poursuivre ses études, il s'est accroché à l'idée que le rouquin était un pur hétéro. De son point de vue, nul besoin de faire connaitre son intérêt alors qu'il savait que ce ne serait pas réciproque. De plus, il y avait toujours le problème de leur incessant combat lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. L'argument est d'ailleurs encore valide aujourd'hui, même s'il a amplement diminué. Après tout, avec l'âge viennent la maturité et la compréhension.

Réalisant que ses pensées tournent en rond, Uryû passe une main dans ses cheveux et prend une grande inspiration. La seule façon de sortir de cette impasse, c'est de faire face au problème. Il saisit son sac et quitte la bibliothèque avant que sa bonne résolution ne se fasse la malle. Tout en élaborant son discours d'ouverture, le brun traverse le campus d'un pas rapide. Il ne se rend même pas compte qu'une pluie fine commence à tomber. Mais ça ne le dérange pas : son sac est imperméable et il a toujours apprécié la pluie. Toutefois, le temps qu'il parvienne jusque dans la rue où habite Kurosaki, l'eau tiède tombe averse, coulant le long de son corps et trempant ses vêtements. L'idée de se montrer à la porte de Kurosaki ressemblant à un chat mouillé l'amuse un instant. Mais pas au point de le faire reculer.

Heureusement, Kurosaki répond lorsqu'il frappe à la porte. Il ne semble pas surpris de voir Uryû, si ce n'est qu'il fronce les sourcils en voyant ses vêtements détrempés. Le brun ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose (la première phrase du discours qu'il a mentalement préparé), mais il abandonne. Le rouquin se renfrogne alors qu'il l'attrape par sa veste et qu'il le fait entrer dans l'appartement. Il le tracte dans le couloir et, pendant les quelques secondes du chemin, Uryû se demande s'il le conduit dans la chambre. Mais il l'emmène dans la salle de bain où il ouvre la porte d'un placard et en sort une serviette qu'il jette à son visiteur ruisselant.

Pendant un instant, Uryû fixe choqué la porte qui vient de se refermer sur lui. Puis, il constate qu'il frissonne à cause du froid. Son reflet dans le miroir est pathétique : pâle et tremblant. Dehors il était bien, mais la climatisation à l'intérieur a changé la donne. Il comprend mieux la réaction de Kurosaki. C'est pourquoi, une fois de plus, Uryû emprunte la douche pour réchauffer sa peau glacée. Lorsqu'il est bien et sec, il enfile les vêtements de Kurosaki déposés innocemment derrière la porte de la salle de bain et se dirige vers le salon. Il ajuste nerveusement ses lunettes qu'il a décidées de remettre. Kurosaki se ramène de la cuisine et met dans sa main une tasse qui sent le chocolat chaud. Uryû se met à siroter le liquide et sent la chaleur se diffuser en lui. Il se doute qu'un peu de rose est en train de raviver son teint.

Et c'est seulement à ce moment que le regard noir de Kurosaki disparait.

Ils s'installent dans le canapé, le regard loin devant, sans se faire face. Uryû se sent idiot et un peu vulnérable que Kurosaki se soit occupé de lui ainsi. Malgré qu'il sache que son ami est du genre à prendre soin des autres, c'est étrange de recevoir une telle attention. Uryû pose la tasse sur la table du salon et s'éclaircit la voix.

- « Je suis sûr que tu as deviné le pourquoi de ma présence. »

- « Ouais. »

- « J'espérais que tu serais prêt à répondre à quelques questions. »

- « Bien sûr. »

- « Kurosaki », fait-il en jetant un œil dubitatif à son ami. Il affiche cet air résigné qu'Uryû a toujours détesté en comparaison de son habituelle détermination. « Tu pourrais nous épargner du temps en disant ce que tu penses vraiment. »

- « C'est quoi ça ? », demande le rouquin en se tournant et en lançant un regard lourd au brun. « Ce que je pense, Ishida ? »

- « Que… eh bien, que tu regrettes tout ce qui s'est passé. » Comme l'affirmation n'est ni réfutée, ni validée, Uryû vacille. Pourquoi d'autre Kurosaki pourrait être en colère ? Son silence désapprobateur lui fait mal. Puis, une colère due à l'offense commence à gagner le Quincy. « Que tu ne supportes pas de me regarder à cause de ce que j'ai fait. Dis-le, Kurosaki. »

- « Ce que _tu_ as fait ? »

- « Que tu ne peux pas me pardonner de t'avoir forcé à plonger dans cette situation… de tout ça. » Face à la crise qu'est en train de faire Uryû, l'étonnement de Kurosaki passe inaperçu. Le brun s'est levé et mis à arpenter la pièce tout en déblatérant : « Que j'ai profité de ta gentillesse et de ton amitié et t'ai coincé pour atteindre égoïstement mes propres objectifs. Que je t'ai trainé comme garde du corps toute la semaine. Que je t'ai retourné le cerveau avec mes idées lubriques. Que je t'ai inspiré un tel niveau de pitié que cela t'a conduit à me toucher et ensuite obligé à… à… »

Uryû n'arrive pas à le dire. C'est tellement pire que de violer quelqu'un. Uryû a obligé cette personne qui le déteste probablement plus que ce Quincy naïf qui l'a bêtement défié il a plusieurs années, à partager un lien magique qui ne pourra 'jamais être brisé'. Et encore, le plus triste dans tout ça, ce n'est pas qu'il le regrette, mais que l'amitié de Kurosaki lui manquera bien plus qu'il ne saurait le supporter. De leurs querelles inutiles et leur incessante rivalité à la proximité familière qu'ils ont développée au fil du temps, en passant par la confiance et la loyauté qu'ils ont partagées pendant leurs combats. Uryû va vivre la perte d'Ichigo Kurosaki dans sa vie comme une éviscération.

- « Ishida », fait une voix trop calme et gentille pour convenir à un tel moment. « Ishida, assis-toi. » Il obtempère, seulement parce qu'il est terrassé par l'attitude imperturbable dont il est témoin. Kurosaki pose un genou sur le coussin pour se tourner et fait face à Uryû. Ses yeux marron chaleureux glissent avec solennité sur le visage figé du brun. « Tu as tort. »

- « A propos de quoi ? »

- « Tout. »

- « Mais… »

Uryû a le souffle coupé lorsque les longs doigts de Kurosaki se posent sur sa main. Il regarde la connexion avant de relever les yeux et voir Kurosaki faire de même, à savoir plonger dans les iris bleus déroutés et prendre une longue inspiration. Puis, le rouquin se penche et, doucement, dépose un baiser attentionné et volontaire au coin de sa bouche. Le brun se souvient que c'est comme ça qu'a commencé leur relation.

Uryû bouge alors son poignet pour entrelacer leurs doigts, faisant sourire Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux RAR :<strong>

**Anemone33 :** ben tu vois, il a fini par craquer (tout en retenue quand même) notre beau Ichigo ! Tu avais bien deviné la baleine sous les gravillons, autrement dit ce que cachait le petit rouquin : l'amouuuuur ! Sinon, heureusement qu'Uryû n'a pas eu à faire face à un Zaraki bourré aux phéromones. Le pauvre aurait été traumatisé à vie et je te décris même pas l'état de son postérieur !


End file.
